Faint Heart Never Won Fair Lady
by Lady of Ithilien
Summary: After returing home from wars and adventures in faraway lands, Meriadoc Brandybuck faces one of his greatest challenges - winning the heart of Estella Bolger. COMPLETE!
1. Unlikely Heroes

So I was watching Disney's Robin Hood the other day, and I heard this line that I really liked and thought, "Hey! I could use that for a title!" And so, I had a title for a new fan fic, and even a one-sentence summary to go with it (go me!). But now, wonder of all wonders, I've managed to find a plot! (By the way, seeing as how the title was inspired by a Disney movie and with the way the plot seems to be going, I'm guessing this thing will be ripe with Disney references - I'm either really creative or a big nerd :P ) Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer - I own only what you don't recognize, which will probably be very little. Everything else belongs to those wonderful folks over at Tolkien Enterprises, and whoever else happens to have a share in this fantastic tale.  
  
*crosses fingers and hopes for the best*  
  
  
  
Faint Heart Never Won Fair Lady  
  
Chapter 1 - Unlikely Heroes  
  
*~*~*  
  
Bywater, 1419 S.R.  
  
*~*~*  
  
'Fire, Foes! Awake!'  
  
Estella Bolger let the book she had just pulled off of a shelf fall to the floor with a thud. A horn was being blown somewhere in town, but it was not the horn of the ruffians; the music from this horn was greater, prouder, and though she did not know who blew it or why, the mere sound of it made Estella's heart swell. She rushed to the door where her parents, as well as her aunt and uncle, whose house they were now at, already stood. After a brief moment of peering over their shoulders, Estella quickly squeezed between them and, ignoring their cries of protest, dashed down the front steps and out into the road, where dozens of hobbits were beginning to gather.  
  
In the center of this growing crowd were three hobbits sitting astride ponies. From the firelight, Estella could tell that these hobbits were dressed quite strangely, in gleaming armor the likes of which she had seen only in books. With a gasp, she suddenly recognized one of the hobbits as old Frodo Baggins, formerly of Bag End, whom most believed to have perished somewhere in the Old Forest. But there was something different about this Frodo - when last she'd seen him, Frodo had been robust and energetic, despite his fifty years. Now he seemed worn, tired; though whether this was an effect of his travels or simply age catching up with him, Estella could not guess.  
  
She moved closer to get a better look at Frodo's companions, and her eyes went first to the one who held the horn that had called them all out that night. He had his back to her, but even from that angle and with him atop a pony, she could tell that he was quite tall for a hobbit. But without his face, she could not begin to guess his name. She then turned her gaze to the last hobbit, who had just climbed off of his mount.  
  
Estella had to clench her teeth to keep her jaw from dropping. He had grown much taller and looked quite older than last she remembered, but there before her was young Peregrin Took, complete with armor and even a sword at his belt. Seeing the tweenager whom everyone had often referred to as "little Pippin" dressed up in such a manner made Estella want to laugh at the irony of it all. But she bit back her mirth and returned her gaze to the other strangely tall hobbit, who had also dismounted his pony and was now turning to observe the crowd gathered before him.  
  
This time Estella could not catch her jaw as it dropped open. Later on, she supposed she shouldn't have been so surprised to see him there with his friends Frodo and Pippin, but at that moment, she could not help but be shocked to see Meriadoc Brandybuck holding a horn that could not have come from the Shire and dressed like a warrior out of a storybook. This was the same Merry Brandybuck who had helped Estella's brother torture her incessently throughout their childhood, from pulling her hair to chasing her up trees.  
  
Before she could think much on the subject, Merry raised his hand, and any murmurs were silenced. When he spoke, his voice was clear and strong so that all could hear. "Good hobbits of the Shire - my companions and I have only recently returned, but it is apparent that we've come back none too soon." After receiving many vigorous nods, he continued. "And while we don't know all that has transpired in our absence, we will fight to take our homes back and put those ruffians in their place!" His statement was met with cheers from the surrounding hobbits. "Who is with us?" he cried.  
  
The cheers came again, louder this time, and Merry smiled grimly, a smile the likes of which Estella had never seen him wear. He, like Frodo, had changed in the months during his absence, but instead of taking away vibrance and youth, Merry's experiences seemed to have added something to him. Wisdom, perhaps?  
  
Estella snorted at this last thought. 'The day Meriadoc Brandybuck is counted among the wise is the day I become his wife.'  
  
She was spared from thinking any further on the somewhat disturbing subject by the arrival of a new hobbit. Estella guessed from his garb that he was yet another of Frodo's companions. Upon closer observation, she saw that it was Sam Gamgee, Frodo's gardener, and he had just come from the direction of the Cotton farm. Estella smiled to herself, taking a good guess as to who Sam had gone to see.  
  
Her thoughts were once again interrupted, this time by a hand on her shoulder and the voice of her father, saying, "Go inside with your mother and aunt, Estella. I don't want you out here for whatever's about to take place."  
  
Estella could not help but scowl at him. "But father, I--"  
  
Her father's voice was firm but gentle. "Inside, Estella. Things could get dangerous."  
  
She wanted to argue the matter further, but when her mother came and took her by the arm, all but dragging her towards the house, she sighed and allowed herself to be taken away. She knew her father only wanted to protect her, but having other people protect her was not something Estella was very fond of. To hobbits outside her immediate family, it made her seem stubborn and even a bit snobbish (the latter was especially true of lads who had seen her as a potential wife). And while it was slightly irksome to be called "the most bull-headed lass in the Shire" by her older brother (though it was becoming more a term of endearment to the siblings), Estella remained convinced that a sheltered life was a smothered life, and not the life for her.  
  
But for that night, she allowed herself to be smothered, if only for the comfort of her parents. She resigned to simply watch what was going on outside, her nose practically against the window, and wish for a day when she could be the one to fight for freedom.  
  
'For my freedom...'  
  
*~*~*  
  
I'm a bit uncertain about that chapter... it either seems really rushed or really drawn out. Either way, I'm sorry. :P 


	2. Something Different

shirebound - Thanks! Yep, I've always loved reading about things from the books from an outsider's perspective, so I'm glad you liked what I had!  
  
Kate Fairbairn - Thanks so much! All these characters are really special to me, so I'm very happy I've pulled them off so far!  
  
erika palad - Thanks a bunch!  
  
Firiel - Thank you!!  
  
Audrey - Thanks!!  
  
Evening Nightshade - Yeah, I've always loved reading post-RotK hobbit romances (and hobbit stories in general), so I figure if I couldn't find one, I'd just write one. ;) And yay! Another Disney fanatic! (Also, no problem about your story, I really loved it!)  
  
Leah Beth - Thanks so much! I was really uncertain about the pacing, so I'm very glad you liked it!  
  
Zebra Wallpaper - Thank you so much!!! And Robin Hood was always one of my favorite Disney movies, so it's nice to see a fellow fan. ;)  
  
Wow, I wasn't expecting *nearly* this many kind reviews, so thank you all so very much for reading and replying! Also, sorry this took so long to post, that whole Real Life thing's been gettin' me down. But the ideas are starting to flow a bit more easily, so hopefully I'll be able to get more chapters up soon.  
  
Disclaimer - Pretty much everything belongs to the wonderful Professor Tolkien and those fine folks over at Tolkien Enterprises.  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
Faint Heart Never Won Fair Lady  
  
Chapter 2 - Something Different  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Estella! Estella, where are you going?"  
  
Estella turned the pony she rode to face her mother, who stood on the steps of her uncle's home. "Mister Baggins and the others are going to Michel Delving to free everyone who was put in the lockholes. I want to see Fatty and make sure he's all right." As she turned the pony around again and sent him galloping down the road, she called behind her, "I'll be back with him soon!"  
  
As the pony quickly took her down the road towards Michel Delving, Estella's thoughts went back to the previous day, to the battle with the ruffians in Bywater and the death of Sharkey right outside of Bag End. Estella had not been around to witness either of these events, but her father and uncle had seen them both, and had recounted everything to their wives and Estella after returning home the night before.  
  
"We lost a lot of good lives, but it could've gone much worse," her father had said. "I'd hate to think of what would've happened had Mister Meriadoc and young Peregrin not been there."  
  
Estella had bit back a comment on this. She had always thought of Merry as senseless and obnoxious, and a shiny sword was not going to change her opinion of him. She did not necessarily *hate* him, of course; she had to at least tolerate him, as he was a friend of her brother. The same went for her brother's other friend, Pippin Took. Estella considered him just as senseless and obnoxious as Merry, but as he was only a tweenager, she decided it was excusable, and tolerated him as well. As for Fredegar's oldest friend, Frodo Baggins, Estella was actually quite fond of him. He was much more reserved than his younger friends, and always had fascinating stories to tell.  
  
'Wonder if they've brought back any more stories from wherever they'd gotten to all this time,' Estella mused as she neared Michel Delving. The disappearance of the four hobbits had been the talk of the Shire for many weeks, and was still brought up from time to time when conversation topics were scarce. Fredegar had been the last to see the Travelers before they left the Shire, but if he had known their purpose or destination, he had given no indication even to his sister. Estella had guessed that he did have some knowledge on the subject, but had either been sworn to secrecy or simply did not wish to discuss it, perhaps both. When last she'd seen her brother, Fredegar seemed to have been losing hope that his friends would ever return, as was the common belief throughout the Shire - with the exception of Estella's good freind Rose Cotton. Estella had admired Rosie's enduring faith as the months stretched on and the hearts of other hobbits were becoming heavy. And Rosie's patience had payed off, as Estella had seen the previous day when she had gone to visit her friend, while most of the lads had gone to Hobbiton to deal with Sharkey.  
  
When Estella had found her friend in the kitchen of the Cotton's home, Rosie had been drying dishes, humming to herself, and wearing quite a peculiar smile.  
  
* * *  
  
"Rosie dear?" Estella prodded gently.  
  
Rosie turned to see Estella entering the doorway to the kitchen, and her smile widened into a grin. "Hello, Estella!"  
  
Looking around at the empty kitchen, Estella said, "I take it your father and brothers are in Hobbiton, dealing with old Lotho?"  
  
Rosie nodded, putting away a stack of plates. "All but Nibbs." She suddenly laughed, an expression of pure joy shining on her face. "Oh, isn't it wonderful, Stella? The ruffians are finally being chased off, everything's going to be green and beautiful again, and--" Her grin widened, and she looked as though she could take flight at any moment. "And he came back, Stella!" She collapsed into a nearby chair, her eyes alight with happiness that Estella had not seen in her for many months.  
  
Estella could not help but return the grin as she took a seat next to Rosie. "So he *did* go to visit you last night, didn't he?"  
  
Rosie responded with a heavy sigh of content. "I wish I could describe the way my heart swelled as I watched him ride up. And looking like a heroic knight out of a storybook, no less!" It took her a moment to realize her friend was laughing.  
  
"Oh Rosie, I have never seen a lass so hopelessly in love as you!"  
  
Blushing, a flustered Rosie inquired as casually as she could (which wasn't very), "Nonsense, who said anything about love?"  
  
Estella's grin became mischevious. "Your eyes say plenty, my dear."  
  
Rosie's smile slowly returned, and she said, "I am quite hopeless, aren't I?"  
  
* * *  
  
Estella smiled at the memory of that conversation. She hoped Sam and the others would be quick with tying up any loose ends so that he and Rosie could begin wedding plans as soon as possible. Estella belived that, after so many months of faith and patience, Rosie should not be kept waiting for any longer than was necessary.  
  
'I shall have to speak to Samwise about that - after I see to poor old Fatty, of course.'  
  
When Estella neared the center of the town of Michel Delving, she found a great number of hobbits were crowded around what she assumed were the infamous lockholes of the ruffians. After all but jumping off the pony, she rushed as closely towards the center of the crowd as she could get. When she could go no further, she stood on her toes in an effort to see the thin, wobbling hobbits who were being lead out of the large, unsightly shed. After barely a minute of waiting, she was rewarded by the voice of Pippin Took mentioning her brother's name.  
  
"You would have done better to come with us after all, poor old Fredegar!"  
  
As soon as the name "Fredegar" had left Pippin's mouth, Estella had shoved her way none too gently through the crowd of onlookers just in time to hear her brother's response.  
  
"Who's this young giant with the loud voice? Not little Pippin! What's your size in hats now?"  
  
"Fredegar!" Estella cried, her voice torn between joy and sorrow at seeing her brother's worn and weary figure. She rushed up and embraced him gently. When she pulled away, she gave him a brave smile and said, "Well, it looks as though we shall have to find you a new nickname, my dear brother, as it seems 'Fatty' will no longer suffice!"  
  
Fredegar smiled weakly. "Just give me a few days alone with Mum's cooking."  
  
Pippin allowed Estella to take his place supporting her brother's right side, but Merry stayed where he was at Fredegar's left. "He's too weak to walk, Estella," Merry said to her. "I'll help you take him to your pony over there."  
  
Estella normally took great pains to avoid help from others, but she knew she was not strong enough to support Fredegar on her own, even in his current state. So for her brother's sake, she allowed Merry to accompany her to where her pony waited. There, he lifted Fredegar up onto the saddle, and after making sure his friend was secure, he stepped back to let Estella mount the pony behind her brother.  
  
"Thank you, Mister Merry," she said as she settled herself into the saddle, keeping her voice as neutral as possible.  
  
She had turned the pony about and was getting ready to dig her heels into his sides when Merry reached out to take the reigns. He regarded Estella with a strange look she had never seen him wear. "Estella, there's... something different about you. I can't quite place it."  
  
For some reason, Estella did no like the way he now looked at her. "Well, there are many somethings different about you, Merry, most of which I can't quite place either." She let the pony walked ahead a few steps before stopping him and turning back to look at Merry with a slightly mischevious smirk. "Oh, and do me a favor - tell Sam Gamgee that he should visit Bywater again soon, as there's a young lass at the Cotton farm who would love to see him."  
  
Merry grinned. "Will do. And you take good care of old Fredegar." He gave the pony an affectionate pat before turning and walking back towards the lockholes.  
  
*~*~* 


	3. Friendly Torture

Well, here's a short chapter for you to munch on until I can move into the meat of the story. Thank you all so much for your kind reviews!  
  
Disclaimer - Pretty much everything belongs to the wonderful Professor Tolkien and those find folks over at Tolkien Enterprises.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Faint Heart Never Won Fair Lady  
  
Chapter 3 - Friendly Torture  
  
*~*~*  
  
Looking timid and uncertain, Rosie turned to face Estella. "Does it look all right?"  
  
Estella grinned broadly. "Let me put it this way - I don't think Sam will be able to do more than stutter out the first line of his vows."  
  
Rosie returned the grin and caressed some of the delicate white fabric that made up the dress she now wore. "You really think so?"  
  
Smirking, Estella replied, "Now, would I lie about something so important as your wedding dress? I *do* have a heart sometimes, you know."  
  
"Sometimes," Rosie agreed. She turned back to the mirror standing in her bedroom. "It's just strange. I've never worn something so fancy. And expensive! I was amazed that Dad would allow me to spend so much on something I'm only going to wear once."  
  
"Well, I've been told that one time is special enough to warrant a great amount of spending."  
  
"It must be," Rosie replied as Estella kneeled in front of her to adjust the hem of the dress. "Sam has been spending a downright atrocious amount of gold so that everything will be perfect."  
  
Estella smirked again and looked up at Rosie. "Isn't that sweet. He's going to waste all of his gold on the wedding so that once you're married, you'll be the one to provide for everyone."  
  
Rosie wrinkled her nose playfully. "I happen to think it is quite sweet. He wants everything to be just right." Her look became wistful and dreamy. "I love him so much..." Rosie apparently didn't realize she had said that aloud, for she was surprised and embarrassed when Estella began to laugh.  
  
"Oh Rosie, I've been telling you that for years." Rosie joined in her friend's laughter as Estella spoke again. "Who would've ever thought that *I* would be the voice of reason for once?"  
  
"Not me, that's for certain," Rosie said with a grin. She began to mess with her hair, testing different looks that would match the dress. After a moment, she spoke, "Oh, Sam and I are going to Bag End with Merry and Pippin tomorrow - they're going to help us write up the invitations. Would you like to come?"  
  
Estella had pulled out a box of hair ornaments and was now holding them up to Rosie's brown curls. "Sure, as long as you can keep Merry and Pippin at a safe distance from me."  
  
Rosie smiled. "Come now, you know they've become much more mature than before they left the Shire. Merry especially." Estella was still busy with some hair pins and therefore did not see the searching look her friend gave her at this last statement.  
  
"I suppose so," she said casually, tossing a particularly gaudy tiara over her shoulder.  
  
Sighing, Rosie began to undo the lacings in the back of the dress. "Stella, help me with these straps, will you? Honestly, this dress is such a pain to take off. I don't know what I'm going to do the next time I have to wear it." When Estella began to snicker, Rosie looked over her shoulder. "Don't say it, don't even think it."  
  
When Rosie had pulled on her normal clothing and was smoothing the wrinkles on the wedding dress, she gave Estella a sidelong glance. "By the way... Merry has been asking about you."  
  
Estella looked at her skeptically. "Why, does he need someone to shove down a hill?"  
  
Wearing a small smile, Rosie shook her head. "No, he's just been asking me things. How you are, where you are, where you'll be later on..."  
  
Estella furrowed her brows. "He does seem to be showing up more often nowadays..." She then raised an eyebrow. "Just what are you implying?"  
  
Rosie's faintly impish smile widened slightly. "Nothing at all! I just find it a bit... curious."  
  
Estella laughed. "Oh, but I *do* know what you're implying, my dear Rosie." She brought her hands to her face in the manner of a swooning maiden. "It's completely obvious that the great war hero Meriadoc Brandybuck is absolutely smitten with me, the most bull-headed lass in the Shire."  
  
"But my dear Estella, you say that as though it's an impossibility!" In response to the dubious look her friend was giving her, Rosie continued, "Well, doesn't it make sense that courageous lads would want a more challenging lady to win over?"  
  
Estella rolled her eyes. "Surely you know I would never allow any lad to 'win me over'."  
  
While carefully hanging the dress up in her closet, Rosie sighed dramatically. "Very well, I'll say no more on the subject. Now I shall move on to other methods of torture."  
  
Estella grinned lopsidedly. "Do your worst."  
  
Rosie reached into a drawer and pulled out a brush. "All right - you're going to help me with my hair."  
  
*~*~* 


	4. Friendly Torture, Part 2

Zebra Wallpaper - Thanks!! Hehe, I really like that line too for some reason. And yes, we're getting to Sam and Rosie's wedding quite shortly (next chapter, probably), and there will be plenty of Merry/Estella interaction!  
  
Daisy Brambleburr - Thanks a bunch! I know I can't help but love Sam. ;)  
  
Leah Beth - Thank you so much! I was worried about how I was characterizing them, especially Estella, since we know so little about her. And people tell me I'm really good with sarcasm. ;)  
  
Artemis-chan - Thanks!!! Yep, their friendship has been so much fun to write, I'm really glad you're enjoying as much as I am!  
  
Aurora - Hehe, I was wondering about that too, so I decided to use "lass" just to be safe. ;) Thanks!  
  
Natta - Thanks so much!!  
  
FallohidePride - Thank you sooo much!!  
  
shirebound - Thanks!!! I look forward to that too! ;)  
  
Phew, finally! New chapter! Sorry this took so long (you'd think with all the snow days I've been having I'd be able to get a lot more writing done, but nooooo... :P ). Hope you enjoy!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Faint Heart Never Won Fair Lady  
  
Chapter 4 - Friendly Torture, Part 2  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Frodo, there's hardly any food here."  
  
Allowing a small smile to creep across his face, Frodo replied, "That's because you've eaten it all, Pip."  
  
Sam and Merry, sitting near Pippin at the table, laughed good-naturedly at this.  
  
"Hmph," Pippin said, wearing a look of mock-insult. "You should know to be better stocked when you have company over."  
  
Frodo's smile widened. "Well, usually I have Sam to remind me of such things, but he's been a bit busy lately." Frodo couldn't help but laugh at the blush forming on Sam's face.  
  
Taking a bite out of what was probably the last roll left in Bag End, Pippin chuckled. "I'd say he's allowed to be distracted by this little wedding of his."  
  
"Which reminds me--" Frodo turned to Sam. "When are Rosie and Estella supposed to be here?"  
  
"Not long after ten," Sam replied. "So anytime now, I assume." It was then that he noticed Merry's face had gone slightly pink and he wore a strange look. "Something wrong, Mister Merry?"  
  
Merry's eyes widened slightly. "What? Oh, no. Nothing at all." He glared daggers in Pippin's direction when his younger friend began to snicker. "It's just that... well, Estella doesn't seem to like me very much."  
  
As he brought his mug to his lips, Frodo said, "Bit of an understatement, don't you think?"  
  
Merry's expression turned slightly foul. "Is it my fault she can't forget everything that I used to tease her about when we were children?"  
  
Frodo grinned at this as he stood and collected the empty plates. "That's an awful lot to forget. You must admit, you were quite a menace as a child."  
  
Merry was preparing a rebuke when there was a knock at the door. Sam all but leapt up from his chair and walked swiftly towards the door. His friends turned just in time to see a brown-haired blur rushing into his arms.  
  
"Been almost a day since you've seen each other, I take it?" Merry called out to them with a grin.  
  
Rosie pulled away from Sam enough to answer, "Two days, if you please." Much to everyone's surprise, when Rosie turned her gaze back to Sam, he tilted her chin and kissed her deeply.  
  
When they parted, Sam saw his friends' grins out of the corner of his eyes and blushed. "Two days is a long time, I'll have you know," he said to them defensively.  
  
They all laughed at this as Frodo went to the door. "Please come in Rosie - and Estella! It's wonderful to see you again. I trust you've been taking good care of your dear brother?"  
  
Estella stepped inside as Frodo closed the door behind her. "But of course, Mister Baggins! He'll be Fatty again in no time, I can assure you."  
  
"Good to hear!" Frodo replied as he herded them all towards the kitchen table, where Merry and Pippin were pouring tea. Pippin stood and bowed to Rosie.  
  
"Lovely to see you again, as always, my future Lady Gamgee."  
  
Rosie gave him a small curtsey. "Same to you, my future Thain."  
  
As this was happening, Estella found herself facing Merry. She smiled thinly at him. "Merry," she said, inclining her head.  
  
He returned her gesture. "Estella."  
  
Frodo took the basket that Estella had been holding, which was filled with many small papers, and set it down on the table. "Shall we begin?" he said with a smile.  
  
As Pippin took a seat next to his cousin, he asked, "So what exactly do you need us for, Rosie?"  
  
Fighting a grin, Rosie answered, "Well, it's not so much as *needing* you, Pippin, more as you seem to show up quite often."  
  
Pippin looked aghast. "Why Rosie, are you implying that you don't *want* me here?"  
  
Rosie finally succumbed to the grin. "Nonsense! I'm sure you'll be of great assistance!"  
  
"Of course! I can be quite helpful if I'm feeling so inclined."  
  
"And how often does that happen, Pip?" Merry inquired, grabbing a handful of envelopes.  
  
Pippin opened his mouth to respond and lifted a finger in the manner of someone about to state a very intelligent defense. He froze in this position for a moment before realizing there was nothing convincing he could say. But he laughed along with his companions.  
  
The afternoon continued with the same lighthearted manner and many playful exchanges. Around four o'clock, Estella stood and stretched.  
  
"Rosie, is it all right if I-- Rosie? Rosie!"  
  
Rosie blinked several times before turning to look at her friend. "Hm, what?"  
  
Estella smirked. "It is rude to stare, Rose Cotton, even at your fiancé."  
  
Rosie blushed, her eyes widening. She was beginning to stammer out a reply when Sam decided push aside his own embarassment and intervene. "No harm in looking, Miss Estella."  
  
Estella laughed at this and patted Rosie on the head. "Seeing as how you are but a love-sick wife-to-be, I shall forgive you your ways."  
  
Rosie's blush deepened; she attempted to scowl, but her smile would not allow it. "Are you taking a break, then?"  
  
Cracking her knuckles, Estella replied, "Just for a moment. I'm going to get some fresh air."  
  
When Rosie turned back to face the others at the table, she noticed Merry's gaze seemed to be following Estella as she walked out the door. As he watched her, he wore a far-off, almost dazed look. After Estella had closed the door behind her, Rosie smiled and said, "You seem a bit distracted, Merry."  
  
Her voiced snapped Merry out of his daze. "Oh, no, I just... have a headache."  
  
"So that's what they're calling it nowadays?" Frodo inquired innocently.  
  
"Calling what?" Merry looked like he was about to be arrested.  
  
The others laughed, and Pippin clapped his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Also, weren't you paying attention to what Estella was just saying? It is impolite to stare!"  
  
Merry's look turned into that of a child who had been caught in the middle of a mischevious act. "My gaze was wandering! And like Sam said - there's nothing wrong with looking!"  
  
Pippin's eyebrows raised in mock-astonishment. "Even when it's Estella?"  
  
"Since when did Estella become so special?"  
  
Frodo chuckled. "I was about to ask you the same thing."  
  
Now Merry simply looked as though he wanted to hit something, namely Pippin, who was laughing hysterically. Luckily for poor Merry, the subject was dropped the moment Estella re-entered Bag End. Merry never thought he would be so happy to see her.  
  
*~*~* 


	5. The Wayward Groom

Hey again, folks! I'm too tired to do individual replies this time around, but I want to thank you all so much for your kind reviews. They really mean a lot to me! I'm so glad you're enjoying this story as much as I am. :)  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5 - The Wayward Groom  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Gone? What do you mean he's gone?"  
  
Merry took a deep breath, fighting to regain his composure. "I didn't say he was *gone*. We just... can't seem to... find him."  
  
Estella blinked at him, her face filled with disbelief and more than a hint of frustration. "You *can't find him*?" she hissed. "You misplaced the groom?!"  
  
Glancing around furtively, he whispered back, "Look, he just sort of... stepped outside for a moment, and we were getting worried because he hasn't come back yet. It's nothing to panic about!"  
  
Estella massaged her temples as she responded, "How long ago was this?"  
  
"Ahh, well..." Merry suddenly became preoccupied with his feet. "I don't know... an hour, maybe..."  
  
Her eyes widened. "Merry. The wedding is in less than an hour, and you're telling me that no one knows where Sam is?" As he attempted to stammer out a response, she spoke again. "Is anyone even looking for him?"  
  
"Frodo left about ten minutes ago to look for him--"  
  
"Oh good," Estella breathed with relief, interrupting whatever else Merry was about to say. "Frodo will talk some sense into him. And in the mean time--" Here she shook her finger under Merry's nose sharply. "Don't you go around telling everyone about this. I don't want people to make a fuss, and I certainly don't want Rosie finding out!"  
  
Scowling, Merry pushed her finger away from his face. "Don't worry, I'm not quite as stupid as you may think. I won't breathe a word of it to anyone. You just let Frodo and Pippin and me handle this while you can go back to doing whatever it is girls do at weddings."  
  
He started to turn away when Estella spoke. "Well I don't know what other girls do at weddings, but I consider part of my job to be making sure I know where the bride is."  
  
Merry turned back to find her standing with her arms crossed, wearing a small smirk. He stepped closer to her, close enough that they were not touching, but that Estella was forced to crane her neck to look him in the eyes. Merry permitted himself a cocky smile at this, which made the half- smile Estella was wearing fade away in an instant, replaced by a very foul look.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry that something has happened that is not in your control," Merry said with a hint of smugness and more than a hint of sarcasm. "I know how much you love having a tight hold on everyone's leash."  
  
Estella's face became stony, and her eyes carried... was it pain? When she spoke, her voice was low and icy. "You know nothing about me, Merry. Nothing."  
  
For a moment, Merry could only stare. He had never seen Estella look so serious, or so sad, and he felt guilty for having brought it about. And much to his surprise, he felt an overwhemling desire to chase the sadness from her; at that moment, he longed above all else to do something, anything, to make her smile.  
  
If only she would have let him.  
  
Merry was spared thinking further on the subject when Pippin suddenly appeared, gasping for breath, at his cousin's side.  
  
"What is it?" Merry asked, taking Pippin by the shoulders. "Did you find him?"  
  
Pippin nodded. "Frodo's with him right now, but he sent me for reinforcements."  
  
"Is Sam all right?" Estella inquired, her eyebrows furrowed with concern.  
  
Shaking his head uncertainly, Pippin replied, "I don't know. I think he might just be nervous... well, *really* nervous."  
  
"All right," Merry said. "Take me to him." And as he dashed off in pursuit of his cousin, part of Merry was glad to leave the awkward moment with Estella behind. The other part, however, wanted to run back and take her into his arms for a tight embrace, despite the fact that he would either be punched, kicked, or bitten as a consequence.  
  
Merry and Pippin soon came to a small, grassy hillside next to the Water outside of Hobbiton. There they found a rather amused Frodo sitting next to a very jittery-looking Samwise.  
  
Upon reaching them, Merry supressed a slight desire to kick Sam. "Well Master Gamgee, you've certainly had us worried."  
  
Sam glanced up at him, shaking slightly. "I'm terribly sorry, Mister Merry, I just... needed some time to think things over, if you follow me."  
  
"And have you come to any conclusions?" Merry asked, sitting on the soft grass across from Sam.  
  
Frodo smiled. "He seems to be having a moment of self-doubt."  
  
Merry raised an eyebrow. "Self-doubt? I think you'd best explain yourself, Sam."  
  
Sam shifted a bit, his brow creased with worry. "I've just been thinking... where do I get off thinking I have the right to marry someone like her?" When Merry raised both eyebrows at this, Sam continued, his voice wistful and forlorn. "She's kind, loving, clever, gentle, and more beautiful than all the stars in the sky. In short, she's everything I'm not. How could..." He sighed, looking down at his lap. "How could I think I'm worthy of her?"  
  
His brows furrowed, Merry leaned in closer to Sam, staring him directly in the eye. Lowering his voice, he said, "So you're going to hope she comes to her senses by abandoning her on what was to be the happiest day of her life. Correct?"  
  
Sam shifted again. "It's not that I want to hurt her, I would never want to hurt her, it's just... I can't marry her. I'll never make her happy..."  
  
Merry leaned in closer, and Sam flinched at his friend's surprisingly intimidating glare. "So you think that, do you? Listen, Sam - anyone has the power to make someone happy. But from what you just said, it seems to me that if you married Rosie, you wouldn't do everything in your power to make her happy." He lowered his voice even more. "If that's the case, you really don't deserve her." He poked Sam hard in the chest. "I thought you were more loyal than that. And I also thought you were braver than that." Leaning back, Merry sighed dramatically. "So much for Samwise the Brave, right Frodo?"  
  
Frodo, who was now lying on the grass and gazing at the passing clouds, replied, "It would certainly appear that way."  
  
Pippin shook his head and made a "tsk tsk" noise. "At my most cowardly moments, I was much braver than that."  
  
This was all too much for Sam. He leaped up, tears springing to his eyes. "You're right, Mister Merry. You're all right. Rosie chose me, and though I still think I don't in the least bit deserve her, I certainly have no right to refuse her!" With that, he quickly trudged up the hill and marched back towards Hobbiton, his head held high.  
  
Frodo chuckled softly. "Well done, Merry."  
  
Merry stared at Frodo for a moment. "Frodo, I know for a fact that you could have done just as well, if not better, than I did."  
  
"Well you see, Merry, it was much more fun to watch you do it."  
  
Grinning, Merry replied, "Oh? And if I hadn't suceeded?"  
  
A small smile coming to his face, Frodo answered, "Then I would've had even more fun watching Pippin have a go at it."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Much to Estella's surprise and relief, she saw Sam entering Bag End (which had been loaned to the girls to help Rosie get ready) and walk swiftly towards her, a bright gleam in his eye.  
  
"I have to talk to Rosie. Where is she?" he asked earnestly.  
  
Estella folded her arms and raised her chin. "Samwise Gamgee, you know for a fact that the groom isn't allowed to see his future wife before the wedding," she said snippily, fighting the urge to slap him hard across the face; for she was still very angry with him for even considering leaving Rosie on their wedding day.  
  
"Please, Estella, this is very important. I have to ask her something."  
  
Pursing her lips, Estella repsonded, "I think you've already asked her the most important question you ever will need to ask."  
  
Anxiety etched across his features, Sam pleaded again, "I think this might be more important just at the moment, if you get my meaning."  
  
"Sam?" a soft voice interrupted their conversation. They both turned to find Rosie standing in the hallway, her pure white dress adding to the glow that seemed to radiate from her face on that day.  
  
Sam thought his legs might give way just by looking at her. He somehow managed to make his way over to her, and, taking her hands, stared deep into her eyes and spoke, "Rosie, I have something very important I need to ask you."  
  
Rosie didn't look worried, merely curious. "What is it?"  
  
Sam took a deep breath. "Am I going to make you happy?"  
  
Smiling, Rosie replied, "Why Sam, don't you know?" At his look of uncertainty, she brought her hand up to caress his face. "You already have."  
  
After a moment of stunned silence, Sam laughed through his tears. "Well! I guess that settles it, then! I'll... well, I'll see you soon, I suppose." With that, he kissed her on the cheek and quickly walked out of Bag End, a strange bounce added to his pace.  
  
Still smiling, Rosie turned to look at her friend, who had remained quiet throughout the exchange. "Didn't I tell you there was nothing to worry about, Stella?"  
  
Estella returned her smile. "I guess you were right. I still don't know how you were so certain he would return, though."  
  
Walking up to the window and peering out at the retreating back of the hobbit she would soon call her husband, Rosie replied fondly, "I know my Samwise. He would never have abandoned me." She returned her gaze to Estella and said, "What I don't understand is why you told me about it in the first place."  
  
Estella blushed and looked away. Truth be told, she had been unable to look at Rosie while knowing that her fiancé had been gone for over an hour. The moment she and Rosie had been alone, Estella had blurted the news out without thinking.  
  
But Rosie had once more followed her heart, and had somehow known that everything would turn out all right.  
  
Estella's thoughts were interrupted by Marigold Gamgee entering the room, carrying a box of hair supplies. She spoke brightly to the other girls. "What are you two standing around for? Come now, Rosie, we have to get your hair ready - it's almost time!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
I swear, a Merry/Estella romance will be entering into the story very soon... :P 


	6. A Rain of Petals

twin03 - Thanks so much! It's getting a bit easier to write LotR characters, but I still struggle with it sometimes, so I love hearing people tell me that I've got a good grasp on them.  
  
shirebound - Yeah, I know Sam would make *me* happy! ;) Thanks!  
  
Daisy Brambleburr - Thanks! Yep, I always find that conflict is a nice prelude to romance. ;)  
  
Jen Littlebottom - Heehee... *hugs Sam too* I know I've definitely grown fond of hobbit romances!  
  
Evening Nightshade - Thanks!! I'm so glad you like the way I wrote Sam and Merry! At least I think you did... hope so, anyway!  
  
FallohidePride - Thank you sooo much! *sniffle* To have someone tell me that I write my favorite character well... that just makes my day. :D (And I know I certainly couldn't resist him!)  
  
Artemis-chan - Advice-giving Pippin? Hehe, I honestly don't know if I could do that scene justice! And yes, perhaps it was a bit cruel, but you know what they say - gotta be cruel to be kind. ;) Thanks a bunch!  
  
Aurora - Thank you!! Well, Orlando is right about Sam being sweet and funny, so it's okay to quote him on that. ;) And yeah, I always love to see Frodo smiling post-WotR.  
  
Gilthoniel - Thanks!!! I must be good at the reader-torture thing... ;) And by the way, I'm a romantic sap too, so you're definitely not alone there!  
  
Audrey - Thanks! Don't worry, we're getting to the romance very soon...  
  
Zille - Sorry for the wait - the creative process can be a bit slow for me... :-P  
  
PixieDust - Thank you so much!!  
  
Well, I had a lot of fun with this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. And thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews, they're really encouraging, and I'm very glad you're enjoying this story!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Faint Heart Never Won Fair Lady  
  
Chapter 6 - A Rain of Petals  
  
*~*~*  
  
The ceremony was held in front of the mallorn tree in the Party Field at sunset, when small prinpicks of starlight were just beginning to appear in the sky. Sam and Rosie had wanted a small wedding with only close friends and family members attending, but many others had decided to show up for the occasion, and it looked as though their modest little wedding was going to be the Shire's biggest social event of the year.  
  
As Deputy Mayor, Frodo would be presiding over the ceremony. He stood directly in front of the mallorn, with Sam at his left and Merry and Pippin beside Sam. Sam's trembling hands were tightly clutching the small parchment where he had written the vows he would be telling Rosie that evening. Occasionally, his eyes would dart towards the path that Rosie would soon be walking down. When Merry saw the wide-eyed look his friend wore, he grinned broadly.  
  
"I thought we'd already decided that there was nothing to worry about, Sam," he whispered.  
  
Sam jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. "W- well, it's n- not really about being nervous, j- just about being..."  
  
"Excited?" Pippin finished for him.  
  
Still shaking, Sam returned his friends' smiles and nodded quickly.  
  
Quite suddenly, all other conversations in the field were silenced by Rosie's approach. She remained still for a moment, seeming to be overwhemled by the number of hobbits gathered in front of her. But then she locked eyes with Sam, and a smile lit up her face. She had a sort of glow about her that had nothing to do with the white dress she wore.  
  
Rosie made her way slowly down the path, which was simply a stretch of grass that had been covered with flower petals, as was the tradition. In front of her walked Marigold and Estella, both wearing simple but comely dresses of pale lavender. Estella's dark brown locks were sprinkled with several tiny flowers the same shade as her dress. The smile that graced her lips was for once not mocking or mischevious, but sincere and delighted. It was a smile that did wonders for Estella's already attractive face.  
  
Merry gulped deeply at the thought.  
  
It took him a moment to notice that Frodo had begun speaking. He tore his gaze away from Estella and focused on Sam and Rosie, who didn't seem at all aware of anyone else around them but each other.  
  
"You've both written your vows to each other," Frodo said. "Now it is time for you to say them aloud. Rose, please give your vows to Samwise."  
  
Rosie needed no paper to refer to; Merry suspected that she had spent a long time committing to memory what she was to say. Tears of joy shining in her eyes, Rosie smiled and spoke. "They told me I was a fool for waiting, that there was no hope of you ever returning to me. But if there is one thing you have taught me, Samwise Gamgee, it is that there is always hope. My heart never doubted that you would always come back to me, for you have always been my constant, and I vow that my love for you will be just as unwavering."  
  
As she was speaking, Merry found his gaze wandering back to where Estella stood, watching the ceremony with that same beautiful smile. The dwindling sunlight illuminated her face - her small nose, her elegant eyebrows, her sparkling brown eyes. Her eyes! Her wonderful, vibrant eyes that seemed to tease and challenge him whenever they fell upon him. As they were doing at that very moment.  
  
Blushing, Merry quickly turned away, hoping his gaze had not been upon her for very long. He found that Rosie's vows had ended, and Frodo now looked to Sam.  
  
Though his angle was such that he couldn't see Sam's face, Merry knew his friend would be in tears by now. And though this was true, when Sam spoke, his voice was perfectly steady. "Many times during my travels, when all seemed dark and hopeless, I would look to the sky and see the light of a single star. So bright and beautiful was that star that it kept alive even the smallest shreds of hope within me. And whenever I saw it, I always thought of you, of the light in your eyes. Of all the stars I have seen and will ever see, you are the brightest and most beloved to me."  
  
Smiling, Frodo spoke once more. "As Deputy Mayor of the Shire, it is my honor to name you Samwise and Rose Gamgee. May your union be forever blessed."  
  
With that, he took Rosie's left hand and placed it in Sam's right. Their hands clasped, and as Frodo released them, all of the hobbit children in attendance ran to the pathway, grabbed a handful of petals each, and threw them into the air. It was a tradition that was said to give the marriage hope and good fortune.  
  
Soon it seemed that Rosie could no longer contain herself. As flower petals rained down upon all in attendance, she leaped forward, throwing her arms around her husband. Sam wrapped his arms around her waist in response, pulling her closer to him. Merry could now see Sam's shining face, and never before had he looked happier.  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was several hours after sunset, and the celebration had not died down in the least. In the center of it all were Sam and Rosie, who had never been more than an arm's length apart from each other throughout the evening. The newlyweds were now dancing; Sam held Rosie close, her head resting against his shoulder. He gazed down lovingly at his wife, who wore a smile that shined with serenity. Estella thought that her friend had never looked more beautiful.  
  
It took Estella a moment to realize that she had been joined. She turned to find Merry was now sitting next to her, regarding her with that same, strange smile he had worn while looking at her during the ceremony. Though the smile was quite unnerving to her, something about it made Estella's heartbeat quicken ever so slightly.  
  
But she revealed none of this to Merry. "Might I ask what you are gaping at, Master Meriadoc?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Merry's smile slowly disappeared, and his manner became more serious. "Actually, I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. I had no right to say that, and I hope you can forgive me."  
  
Estella's eyes widened in surprise, and she was for once at a loss for words. Whatever she had been expecting from him, and apology certainly wasn't it. After a moment, she forced out a laugh and replied, "Oh, you shouldn't worry about that. I was feeling a bit stressed, as I'm sure you can understand."  
  
The smile returned, brighter this time, and he spoke again. "But you should still let me make it up to you." Much to her horror, he took her hands, stood, and dragged her to the patch of grass where many other hobbits were dancing.  
  
Her eyes wide, Estella stammered, "N- no, Merry, y- you don't understand, I can't--"  
  
"Can't dance?" Merry exclaimed, a look of mock-astonishment on his face. "Nonsense! Anyone can dance!" Ignoring her pleas, he placed one of her hands on his shoulder, rested his own on her waist, and held her other hand in his. He then began to move about more or less in time with the music, his steps not exactly graceful, but always with a strange sureness that only Merry could posess.  
  
About halfway through the first song, Estella gave up her protests and allowed Merry to guide her across the soft grass that served as a dance floor. By the end of that song, she had even given up on being grumpy, and found herself laughing at her partner's comments.  
  
"Ah, that's five," he announced suddenly sometime during the second song.  
  
"Five what?" Estella inquired as Merry extended his arm and twirled her about.  
  
When he pulled Estella back to him, Merry leaned in and whispered, "I've been keeping count - you've stepped on my feet five times."  
  
"I have not!" she exclaimed, smiling despite herself.  
  
Merry laughed as he leaned down, dipping Estella towards the ground. "You're not quite as graceful as I first suspected," he commented with a sly grin.  
  
"I do believe I warned you about my poor dancing skills, Mister Brandybuck," she replied as he pulled her back up.  
  
"Surely you are aware that I was never one to heed warnings, Mistress Bolger."  
  
They then realized that the music had changed and was now much slower. For a moment, the two simply stood awkwardly in front of each other. Finally, Merry gave Estella a small smile and spoke.  
  
"Would you honor me by granting my feet more opportunities to be stepped on?"  
  
The rational part of Estella wanted to refuse him immediately. But that part of her was overruled, and before she was even aware of her actions, Estella smiled, gave Merry a small courtsey, and stepped into his arms once more.  
  
Much to Estella's surprise, she felt a strange warmth from being so close to him, a certain something that made her feel comfortable and secure. She rested her forehead on Merry's shoulder, and when she knew no one could see her face, Estella smiled.  
  
*~*~*  
  
I'd like to thank the Moulin Rouge soundtrack for helping me write that last half... ;)  
  
I hope the wedding part wasn't too strange. I have no idea how hobbit weddings work, so most of it was off the top of my head, which, let me assure you, is a very strange place. :-P Also, I'm kind of worried that the vows were a bit drawn-out, or maybe a little saccharine, so please let me know what you thought of it so I can improve on that for any future weddings I might write... ;) 


	7. Musings

Gilthoniel - Thanks!  
  
Evening Nightshade - Thank you so much!! I'm really glad you liked the vows!  
  
PixieDust - One of my stories has been compared to Jane Eyre... *Warning: Ego Inflation* Thanks!  
  
Natta - Thanks!  
  
Aldarwen - Thank you!! Yep, plenty more ahead. Pippin and Frodo teasing Merry would've been a great scene, but I didn't even think about it... darnit. :P And I hope you do update your story soon, it's great!  
  
FallohidePride - Hehe, thanks! And there's nothing wrong with being a sucker for sap. ;) I'm so glad you liked the dancing scene, I'm quite fond of it meself!  
  
Artemis-chan - Thanks! I would've liked to have been there as well. ;) And yes, Merry and Estella (in this story, anyway) love to tease each other, so we'll see a lot more of that later. *rubs hands together eagerly* I can't wait... ;)  
  
Leah Beth - Thank you so much! I was hoping the wedding would have a hobbit feel to it, so I'm VERY glad you all enjoyed it. And I'm definitely looking forward to writing another wedding... ;)  
  
Aurora - Thank you!!! I love it when people tell me they can picture a scene perfectly. And you're probably right about Rosie; it's hard to tell how exactly she would talk in certain situations, since we see so little of her in the books. It's to be expected that I make some mistakes with her character. ;)  
  
Daisy Brambleburr - Thanks!! You always give love-ly reviews. ;) And there are definitely many more chapters to go.  
  
x-silver saffire-x - Thanks! Well, I might've done a simple "I do" wedding, but I didn't want it to be too similar to what we have here on earth (or in the U.S., for that matter). So I did my best to figure out what a hobbit wedding would be like. Kinda makes you wish Tolkien had extended some of those chapters to give us more to go on, doesn't it? ;) Then again, I wish Tolkien had extended the whole book...  
  
honest iago - Aw, thanks!!! Again, I love it when people can picture things while reading my stories. And I'm really glad you like how I've written Merry. I think probably the best compliment a fan fic author can get is that they've written the characters like the should be written.  
  
shirebound - Yep, Sam's line there is one of my favorites. And I'm so glad you liked the wedding. Also, now that you mention it, it would've been nice to hear Frodo speak some more... not sure if I would've done him justice, though. I'm always scared to write Frodo because he's such a major character in the books, and I'm really worried about messing him up. Then again, I'm quite paranoid... But thanks! Your reviews are always very encouraging.  
  
bertiebottsgeorge - Hehe, thanks!  
  
Dana - Oh yes, that soundtrack definitely comes in handy when I want to write some sweet stuff. ;) Thank you soooo much! The hobbits are my favorite part of LotR, so I'm very, very glad you like how I write them!  
  
Wow, I still can't believe I've gotten so many wonderful replies for this story. All of them are very encouraging and I appreciate every single one.  
  
This next chapter takes place not long after the wedding, in Bag End. Let's see, I'd say it's... *counts back nine months*... sometime in the summer. Now keep in mind, I wrote part of this around midnight, and I kept nodding off, so some of it might not be top-notch work... but anyway, I hope you enjoy!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7 - Musings  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Estella jumped at the sound of the plate crashing to the floor. She whirled around to find Rosie standing by the sink, clutching the countertop so hard that her knuckles were white. Estella rushed over, taking her friend gently by the arm.  
  
"Rosie? Are you all right?"  
  
Taking several deep breaths, Rosie replied shakily, "Yes, I'm fine." She forced out an unsteady laugh as she kneeled down to pick up the pieces of the shattered plate. "I've just been a bit shaky lately."  
  
Estella kneeled next to Rosie, helping her to pick up the shards. "Do you think you might be coming down with something?" she inquired, regarding her friend with worried eyes. "Maybe you should sit down."  
  
Rosie laughed again. "You're starting to sound like Sam. He's been worried sick about me. I have a feeling he would go mad with worry if I just had a cold."  
  
"I don't doubt that," Estella said, setting the pieces of the plate on the table. Rosie followed suit and sunk into a chair, sighing deeply.  
  
Estella furrowed her brows in concern. She honestly didn't blame Sam for worrying; Rosie had not been looking very healthy the past few days. She had been getting frequent chills, as well as being nauseated quite often. She had even come close to fainting, though only Estella and Frodo knew about it (Rosie had begged them not to tell Sam for fear of him worrying even more). Though Estella didn't often worry, her protective nature regarding Rosie made her wish her friend would seek medical attention.  
  
"Rosie, I really think--"  
  
"I already saw the doctor."  
  
Estella blinked. "What? I mean... well, that's good, but when? And why didn't you tell me about it?"  
  
Rosie looked down at her lap. "I didn't want to mention anything until I was sure." She lowered her voice to a near-whisper. "I think I'm pregnant, Stella."  
  
It took a moment for those words to register fully in Estella's mind. When they did, her eyes widened. "Pardon?"  
  
Rosie smiled at this. "I'm pregnant."  
  
"Pregnant," Estella repeated, unsure if she'd heard Rosie correctly. "As in... going to have a child?"  
  
Laughing, Rosie nodded. "Yes, pregnant, as in 'going to have a child'."  
  
Quite suddenly, Estella let out a noise that was somewhere between a scream and a squeal. She leaned forward and embraced her friend tightly. Rosie couldn't help but laugh again; it had been a long time since she had heard Estella giggle in such a way. She sounded like a young girl barely into her 'teens. Rosie felt that it was a nice change from the somewhat cynical lass her best friend had turned into, and she felt an odd sense of satisfaction for having brought it about.  
  
"Have you told Sam yet?" Estella asked when she pulled away.  
  
"No, you and the doctor are the only ones who know." Rosie took a deep breath. "When do you think I should tell him?"  
  
Her eyebrows raised, Estella responded, "Right away, I should think!" Estella frowned. "Do you think he would be upset?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Rosie wrung her hands and bit her lip. "I-- I don't even know if we're ready for this."  
  
Estella chuckled. "Nonsense. I can't imagine a pair of hobbits who would make better parents than you and Sam."  
  
Rosie's lips turned up into a small smile. "Really?"  
  
"Well, you've certainly managed to keep me in order. And Sam's done a fairly decent job with keeping Merry and Pippin out of trouble."  
  
"It has been a difficult task," Rosie laughed. After a moment, she sighed contentedly. "I know this sounds very silly, but I didn't think it was possible to be so happy."  
  
Estella smiled. "That's not silly at all. I know exactly how you feel."  
  
Rosie stared at her for a moment before her smile widened and she spoke again. "Stella, I'm so glad you and Merry are finally getting along. I've never seen you happier than when you're around him."  
  
Estella's face grew warm. "Well, don't be deceived - he's still insufferable. He's just... a bit nicer about it now." At the look on Rosie's face, Estella's blush deepened and she looked away, clearing her throat.  
  
A laugh sparkling in her eyes, Rosie shook her head. "If you say so." But her smile slowly faded and she looked hard at her friend. "Estella, I know you've been hurt before, but that's no reason--"  
  
"What happened before has nothing to do with Merry," Estella interrupted sternly. "We're just friends, Rose."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Rosie replied, "Surely you've seen the way he looks at you. I know I have, and I know what it means."  
  
Estella folded her arms across her chest, a derisive look on her face. "Really."  
  
"Yes. It's the same look I see in Sam's eyes when he tells me he loves me."  
  
Estella was taken slightly aback by this. She shook her head. "No... no! That's not possible, Rosie, and even if it was..." Her voice trailed off, and she seemed at a loss for words.  
  
"Even if it was, you wouldn't do anything about it," Rosie finished sadly for her. She sighed exasperatedly. "Fine, fine, I'll say no more on the subject."  
  
But Estella knew that Rosie was by no means convinced. "He's not in love with me."  
  
Rosie spoke softly, "Are you sure you're not in love with him?"  
  
"No. I mean, yes! I mean..." Growling slightly, Estella took a deep breath to compose herself. "I'm not in love with Merry."  
  
Rosie leaned in closer to her. "It's all right to be in love, Stella."  
  
She didn't reply aloud, but to herself she said, 'No, it's not.'  
  
*~*~* 


	8. Moments of Weakness

Thank you all so, so much for your reviews, I can't tell you how much I appreciate them.  
  
Alas, we will not be finding out what Estella's little secret is just yet. If all goes as planned, we'll be hearing about that in Chapter 10. And I hadn't originally planned on writing Sam's reaction to Rosie's pregnancy (I must admit, the idea terrified me), but when I found out how many people wanted to read it, how could I not? ;) I don't think I handled it well, though... frankly, I'm worried I've turned this into a Sam/Rosie fic. :P Now keep in mind, I was on a sugar high from all those marshmallow Peeps I've been eating when I wrote some of this, so don't be surprised if some parts don't make sense.  
  
Right, enough of my ramblings. On to the story...  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8 - Moments of Weakness  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Rose?" a voice called from the door.  
  
Estella smirked at her friend. "I do believe your knight in shining armor has returned."  
  
Rosie tossed a dishcloth playfully at Estella, who had been helping her with the dishes. Estella caught it before it hit her face and returned to her duties at the sink as Rosie went to greet her husband and his friends at the door.  
  
Even from the kitchen, Estella could hear Sam fussing over Rosie, asking her if she needed rest, or food, or anything he could possibly get for her. Estella hid her smile behind a plate as Rosie, Sam, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin walked into the kitchen. When she saw Merry and Pippin, however, she set the plate down with a sigh, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Don't you two ever go home?" she asked, burying her smile beneath an outer facade of exasperation.  
  
As he sat down, Pippin replied, "We do, it's just that there's never any food there."  
  
Merry leaned over to speak to his cousin. "And what does this tell you about your eating habits, Pip?"  
  
"Why Merry, you say that as though *I'm* the only one responsible!"  
  
"Well, more often than not..."  
  
But Estella was more focused on Sam, who was giving his wife an agitated look. As though reading his thoughts, Rosie said gently,  
  
"For the last time, Sam, I'm perfectly all right."  
  
Squirming a bit, Sam replied, "I'm just a bit worried about you, that's all. Are you sure you don't want to lie down for a moment?"  
  
As Rosie sighed deeply, shaking her head, Estella folded her arms and smiled. "Rosie, don't you think you and your husband should have a little talk? Privately, perhaps?"  
  
Sam gave her a quizzical look, but Rosie stood, saying, "I think that's a good idea." She pulled a very confused Sam to his feet and lead him out of the kitchen. But before leaving, she turned to give Estella a grateful look, mouthing the words, "Thank you!"  
  
Estella waved her off with a grin and sat down at the table next to an amused Frodo. Merry and Pippin, however, looked just as confused as Sam had.  
  
"What do you think that was all about?" Pippin asked.  
  
Shrugging, Frodo replied, "Oh, just some married couple thing, I suppose." He tossed a wink at Estella; she suspected he already knew about Rosie's condition, perhaps even before Rosie had, though how Estella had no clue. Then again, Frodo Baggins wasn't an average hobbit, especially since returning from whatever travels he and his friends had been on. And those changes he'd gone through weren't exactly good ones; he seemed older, and drained somehow, as though he had lost a part of himself.  
  
Frodo's companions, however, did not seem to have suffered such losses, though they too were greatly changed. Merry and Pippin also looked older, but it did not have the same effect on them as it did their cousin. Not only had they grown in height, but it seemed that they were a bit more mature, and had perhaps grown ever so slightly in intelligence (Estella refused to use the term "wisdom" to describe the pair).  
  
That thought immediately diminished in likelyhood when she saw that Merry and Pippin were now arguing over who should get the last cake that sat on the table.  
  
Estella shook her head and smiled. It was one of those moments where that boyish quality that Merry had always possessed before leaving the Shire suddenly resurfaced, overpowering the maturity that he had gained on his travels. It proved that Merry Brandybuck would never truly grow up, and Estella found that to be an oddly refreshing thought.  
  
She also found that she had been staring at Merry for quite some time, and forced herself to look away before he turned and saw her. But she smiled inwardly, remembering the way his brown curls fell about his face, and the firm set of his jaw, and the way his sparkling eyes lit up even more whenever he looked at her...  
  
'Stop it,' she told herself firmly. 'Thinking like that isn't going to lead you anywhere good.'  
  
Fortunately, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and closing. They all looked up to find Sam ambling into Bag End, rather slowly, as though he wasn't entirely sure as to where he was. Rosie wasn't far behind him; she was biting her lip and wringing her hands while staring uncertainly at her husband.  
  
Sam began to head towards the kitchen, but halfway there he seemed to think he wouldn't be able to make it, and instead sat down in one of the chairs beside the fireplace in the sitting room. Rosie knelt beside him as the others came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Sam?" she whispered tentatively, placing her hand on his knee.  
  
Sam blinked, snapped out of his daze. "Hm? What?" When he saw Rosie kneeling in front of him, he immediately sat up straight. "Oh! Rosie! D- do you need to sit down? Here, you can have my seat--"  
  
Chuckling softly, Rosie shook her head. "No, no, I'm all right. I... I was actually wondering how you were doing."  
  
Sam stared down at her hand for a moment before taking it between his own. "Oh, I'm... I'm fine, I suppose." He stared straight ahead for a moment, and Estella suspected he needed a moment to let the realization sink in fully. When it did, his eyes widened.  
  
"A... a child?"  
  
Rosie nodded, and Estella saw Merry and Pippin's eyes light up with surprise and joy when they realized what this "married couple thing" was all about. "So you're not upset?" Rosie said with the beginnings of a smile.  
  
In response, Sam stood and embraced her, laughing merrily even as tears streaked down his face. He twirled her around for a moment before realizing what he was doing. He set her down quickly, a panicked look on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot-- are you-- the baby, do you think--"  
  
Laughing, Rosie said, "Don't worry, I don't think you can hurt myself or the baby that easily, Sam."  
  
He smiled again. "Oh, good." With that, he took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply.  
  
As soon as they pulled apart, Merry and Pippin rushed forward and embraced them both, kissing Rosie on the cheek and clapping Sam's back. Estella watched it all with a grin, but she decided to hold back her own congratulations for the couple, as they seemed to have their hands full. Frodo seemed to have made the same decision, for he was simply leaning against the wall, smiling to himself.  
  
When several minutes had passed, Estella looked out the window and was shocked to find that the sun was already setting. "Oh no... what time is it?"  
  
Frodo pulled out his pocketwatch. "Almost seven o'clock."  
  
"I should really be getting back, then." She grabbed her cloak, which was laying nearby, and rushed towards the door. As an afterthought, she walked back to Rosie and Sam. She kissed Rosie on the cheek and then turned to give Sam a quick embrace. "Now remember, I'll be staying here in Hobbiton with Fatty for the next few weeks, so if you need anything at all, I'll be glad to help. And congratulations!"  
  
She had opened the door and was about to step outside when she heard Merry say, "Estella, wait." Merry approached her and for a moment seemed to have forgotten what he was going to say. He simply stared at her for several seconds, and Estella was surprised to find herself blushing. Finally, he said, "It's getting dark; are you sure you want to go out alone?"  
  
"Oh, thank you, but that's not necessary." She recovered enough to give him a lop-sided smile. "I'm a bit more grown-up now, I can fight off whatever terrors I might encounter on these tough Hobbiton roads."  
  
"Please?" Merry added with what was probably his most winning smile.  
  
Estella put on her best air of superiority. "Ah, so it's a privilege to walk me home, is it?" She smiled suddenly, a genuine smile that surprised even herself. "Sure. Why not."  
  
The pair said their final goodbyes before walking out onto the road. Silence reigned for several minutes before Estella finally decided to speak.  
  
"It's wonderful, isn't it?" she said.  
  
"Hm?" was Merry's response. It was then that she realized he had been staring at her. She looked down at her feet before continuing.  
  
"Sam and Rosie. They're going to make the perfect parents. But I guess it's understandable that Rosie would've been a bit worried about it."  
  
"Ah, so Rosie was worried about becoming a parent?"  
  
"Of course. Wouldn't you be?"  
  
Merry stared at her for a moment. "I haven't really given much thought to it. Children, that is. I find it hard to believe that I would ever settle down and start a family. It's a strange concept for an upstart such as myself," he said with an impish smile.  
  
"Oh, surely the future Master of Buckland has dozens of lasses pining for his affections who would be glad to raise a litter of Meriadocs." Estella was surprised to find that she was greatly curious as to what his response would be.  
  
Merry seemed to be thinking this over. When he spoke, his voice didn't carry the same playful tone as before. "That's true, but none of them are anything special. That special one still eludes me, it seems."  
  
Estella could find no response to this, and the silence continued.  
  
As though some great power had predicted their conversation, a few giggling children rushed past Merry and Estella in the other direction, and the pair turned to watch them fondly for a moment. But when she turned back, Estella was suddenly filled a sharp pain. It was only then that she remembered how badly she wanted children of her own. And she had come so close to being able to have them...  
  
"Estella?" Merry prodded.  
  
Snapped out of her daze, Estella looked up at him. "Hm?"  
  
His brows were furrowed with concern. "You're crying," he said, his voice holding more than a hint of disbelief.  
  
Estella turned away quickly, brushing at her eyes. 'He saw you crying!' she told herself angrily. 'You let yourself cry in front of him!'  
  
Outloud, she said, "Oh, it... it's just the pollen, you know. I have sensitive eyes."  
  
They continued on in silence, and Estella was ready to breathe a sigh of relief when Merry spoke again.  
  
"It's all right, you know."  
  
Estella gave a mental sigh of frustration. "All right to what?" But she already knew the answer.  
  
"To cry."  
  
Estella was surprised at the gentle, sensitive look she saw in his face. But she turned away again, suddenly getting the urge to walk a bit faster. "Not in front of other people, it isn't."  
  
Merry touched her arm, and she turned to find that he had stopped. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly.  
  
Shaking her head firmly, Estella replied, "There's nothing to talk about."  
  
Estella was shocked to find a look of hurt flash across his face. Hurt? She had never seen Merry in pain before, and it amazed her to discover that she could bring this pain about without even meaning to. It was an unnerving thought, one she didn't like at all.  
  
Because she did not want to see Merry in pain.  
  
They continued down the road in silence, but it was not an awkward one. In fact, Estella was oddly comforted by Merry's presence, and as they walked further, she drew just a bit closer to him, until their arms brushed together ever so slightly.  
  
When they finally approached her brother's house, Estella suddenly found herself reluctant to leave. But before she could walk inside, or even open the door, Merry took her hand and brought it to his lips, brushing a tender kiss against her skin. When he turned away, she stared at her hand as if it was a thing of wonder. When Merry had only walked a few steps away, she called out to him.  
  
"Merry! I..." When he turned to face her expectantly, almost hopefully, her mind completely blanked on what she had been ready to say. Instead, she put her hands behind her back and rocked back and forth on her feet. "Thank you for walking me home, Mister Brandybuck."  
  
He smiled at her, sending a warm feeling of elation coursing throughout her body. "You're very welcome, Mistress Bolger." And he continued down the road back to Hobbiton.  
  
When Estella was certain he could not see her, she grinned broadly and gave a slight hop before stepping inside.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Okay, I don't really know if Fatty would've lived in Hobbiton, but I couldn't find anything in the books about where the Bolgers lived, so I improvised. I figured it might've made some sense, because I was playing the FotR game (not TTT - I'm talking about the one where you can actually play the hobbits), and as I was playing, I (as Frodo) passed by a hobbit hole listed as belonging to Fredegar Bolger. And I don't believe my video games would ever steer me in the wrong direction. ;) 


	9. At Least Out Loud

*sniffle* I have such wonderful reviewers... How did I get so lucky? You guys are all fantastic, keeping my ego afloat so well. Thank you all so very much!  
  
That being said, you're going to hate me for what I now must tell you... Turns out I made an error when going through what would happen in the next few chapters. This means we won't find out what Estella's little secret is until Chapter 11. But don't worry, it definitely won't be pushed back any further. And I've had these next few chapters planned out for quite some time, so it shouldn't take me too long to write them. As for when Merry and Estella will finally kiss... all I'm going to say is - we're definitely getting close. :)  
  
Zille - that video game I metioned is called simply The Fellowship of the Ring, and it's for PC. Be warned, though, it's really tough. I still haven't gotten past Farmer Maggot's dogs. :P  
  
All right, folks, time to play - Spot the Star Wars Reference! ;) Also, the chapter title is a reference to one of my favorite Disney songs - I Won't Say I'm in Love from Hercules. Go download it, it's amazing. Or watch the movie, it's even better.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 9 - At Least Out Loud . . .  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Begging your pardon, Miss Estella, but I don't think you're holding those knitting needles right."  
  
Estella looked up from the knitting job she had been struggling with for the past hour or so. "Don't you try to tell me how to knit, Samwise Gamgee!" she said, shaking a finger at him. "I know *exactly* what I'm doing." What sounded like a supressed giggle came from Rosie's direction, and Estella shot her friend a defensive look. "Well, I do! It's just... harder than it looks!"  
  
"Of course, dear," Rosie replied, smiling slightly.  
  
Estella attempted a scowl. "If I wasn't afraid of hitting that oversized belly of yours, I'd throw these needles at you."  
  
"Well, if this oversized belly protects me so nicely, I should be pregnant more often." It was a sign that Sam had become much more comfortable with such talk that he didn't blush at his wife's comment. In fact, he gave a slight chuckle and responded,  
  
"As long as we have a few years of rest in between, I'd be happy to oblige."  
  
Estella smiled at this, a smile that immediately dissipated when she heard the tell-tale singing approaching Bagshot Row. She turned to Sam, sighing in frustration.  
  
"Didn't they just leave?" she asked.  
  
Sam merely shrugged, giving her a pitying smile.  
  
Estella stood, setting down her knitting materials. "I'm going to take a walk. If you'll excuse me..."  
  
When Estella was outside, she saw Merry and Pippin's ponies walking at a leasurely pace up Bagshot Row. She ran in the opposite direction around the hill until she came to a small paddock behind Bag End. Breathing a sigh of relief, she sank down against one of the wooden posts and hugged her knees to her chest.  
  
It was then that she began to wonder why she had run away.  
  
'Because I don't want to deal with Merry right now.'  
  
She didn't hate him, not really, try as she might to convince herself otherwise. Nor did she fear him; what she was afraid of was how her heartbeat quickened whenever he was near, how her gaze was always drawn to him, how it took all her willpower to avoid his eyes and the warmth she found there.  
  
Estella sighed deeply and spoke outloud to no one in particular. "When did everything become so complicated?"  
  
Just then she felt a gentle nudge against her shoulder. She turned to find Sam's loyal pony, Bill, standing behind her.  
  
"Hello, Bill." Estella smiled and reached up to stroke the pony's nose. "I don't suppose you would know what I should do about this whole situation?"  
  
As though in response, Bill nudged her shoulder again, whinnying softly. Estella turned to look in the direction of his prodding and there saw Merry walking towards her.  
  
Turning back to look at Bill, she muttered, "I appreciate the warning." Bill tossed his head about in some semblence of a nod.  
  
When he was nearly at the paddock, Estella said to Merry, "I'm beginning to think you don't like Buckland very much. You spend more time here than you do at home."  
  
Merry smiled at this. "I could say the same thing about you."  
  
Estella stood and folded her arms across her chest. "I happen to be here to help my friend through her first pregnancy, thank you."  
  
"And I happen to be here to help my friend through *his* first pregnancy."  
  
Estella shook her head. "You are unbelievable."  
  
"Why, thank you!"  
  
She rolled her eyes, but couldn't hold in her laugh. "So what are you really doing out here? I know you didn't come to look for me."  
  
"No, but that was a pleasant surprise nonetheless." Estella felt her cheeks grow warm at this. "I'm actually here to visit an old friend." He reached out to Bill, who was standing nearby, and the pony walked up to him and nuzzled his hand fondly.  
  
"I didn't know you liked ponies so much," Estella remarked.  
  
"Well, I am a knight of Rohan, you know."  
  
Estella furrowed her brows. "Rohan... are they fond of ponies there?"  
  
"Not necessarily ponies, but they do love their horses. Ah, and what fine horses they are! You should see Gandalf's horse, Shadowfax. He's the most amazing creature on four legs." Bill gave a defensive snort at this, and Merry laughed. "Except our Bill here, of course."  
  
"Who lives in Rohan?" Estella asked. "Elves?"  
  
"No, no Elves, though I'm sure Legolas has visited there on more than one occasion. It's Men who live in Rohan."  
  
"What are they like?"  
  
Merry leaned against one of the posts and thought for a moment. "Most of them have fair hair and skin, and are very tall. And those that I've met are very brave. King Éomer and the lady Éowyn are two of the bravest people I've ever known. And King Théoden..." He trailed off, a sad, faraway look coming to his face. Estella suspected that this was not a subject he wished to linger on.  
  
"I'd like to see Rohan some day," Estella said.  
  
Merry looked at her for a moment before responding. "I think you will. In fact, I'd like to take you there."  
  
She smirked. "You really think you could stand such a long journey with me?"  
  
"Of course," he said, stepping a bit closer to her. "I think I'd enjoy it, too."  
  
"Don't be so sure," she replied with a nervous grin as he came even closer to her. 'Please don't let him come any closer...'  
  
When he spoke next, his voice was low and gentle. "Why are you afraid of me, Estella?"  
  
"Afraid?" she exclaimed defensively.  
  
In response, Merry pointed to her hand that rested atop one of the posts; it was trembling violently. Estella pulled the hand away and brought it behind her back, where she clenched it tightly.  
  
Merry sighed. "Give me your hand, Estella."  
  
"What?" she breathed. "No!"  
  
"Please?" he prodded with a small smile.  
  
For reasons beyond her comprehension, Estella could not resist that smile. She held out her hand to him, and he took it into his own.  
  
His smile widened. "Now, was that so terrible?"  
  
"I suppose not," Estella mumbled, suddenly feeling a bit foolish.  
  
"Then why are you still trembling?"  
  
For a moment, Estella could find no response. "I don't know," she said softly.  
  
A surprisingly comfortable silence followed. Estella allowed herself to relax and simply enjoy the feeling she received when she was in Merry's presence, when she felt his thumb gently stroking her skin. She found herself wishing that moment of peace and contentment would last forever. But it was inevitably broken when Merry decided to speak.  
  
"You shouldn't keep things bottled up like you do. I wish you would just tell me what's bothering you."  
  
Estella jerked slightly as reality came rushing back. She immediately released Merry's hand and stepped away from him. "I... I should be going." With that, she turned and ran back towards Bag End and out of sight.  
  
"Another time, perhaps," Merry muttered under his breath as he watched her go, suddenly overcome with a strong desire to smack himself.  
  
Behind him, Bill gave a soft huff of sympathy.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When Estella was certain she was out of Merry's sight, she sat down on the grass and took a deep breath. She mentally scolded herself for letting her guard down around him. Merry was seeing a side of Estella that she hated showing to anyone. He had even seen her crying, something she never did in front of others. And now Estella was uncertain as to how long she would be able to fight her growing feelings for him.  
  
"No," she said firmly. "I won't say it. I will not say I'm in love with him."  
  
But she couldn't stop the thought that followed. 'Not outloud, anyway.'  
  
*~*~* 


	10. A Slip of the Foot

"Stop that, my hands are dirty."  
  
"My hands are dirty too, what are you afraid of?"  
  
"Afraid?"  
  
"You're trembling."  
  
"I'm not trembling!"  
  
-- Leia and Han, from The Empire Strikes Back, and one of my favorite movie scenes of all time. ;)  
  
Okay, I know you're all eager to find out what the deal is with Estella, and I'm going to give you what might be considered a hint: it's not really something that would be considered a major event in one's life, but Estella (the way I write her, anyway) is a very emotional person, so this really hit her hard.  
  
Luckily for all those who just can't wait to have an explination, I've had that scene written for some time now, and all I have to do is write out a paragraph or two as an introduction and it'll be ready for posting. So expect Chapter 11 sometime this week. Maybe even tomorrow if I get the time and incentive... mainly the time. :P  
  
Wow. You guys have no idea how much all your kind reviews mean to me. A lowly high school writer such as myself needs a lot of encouragement, and you folks certainly provide that. Thank you all so very much!  
  
shirebound - Oh, I agree, there's not a doubt in my mind that Bill has his own little way of talking to people. He's actually one of my favorite characters, if that makes any sense.  
  
Heh, I have a feeling a lot of people are going to hate me for this chapter... But anyway, on with the story!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 10 - A Slip of the Foot  
  
*~*~*  
  
Estella bounded up the little stone pathway that lead to the door of Bag End, her smile heedless of the gathering clouds overhead. She knocked briskly and waited, forcing down any excitement and anxiety. The local doctor had estimated Rosie's due date to be sometime that very week, and the Gamgees and their friends had spent the past few days going through some last-minute preparations. Estella had been visiting Bag End quite frequently to assist her friend, and Marigold Gamgee (soon to be Cotton) had all but moved in with her brother and his wife. Merry and Pippin's visits from Buckland had also become more frequent, but Estella suspected that also had something to do with wanting to help Frodo, who had not been in the best of health lately.  
  
When the door to Bag End opened, Estella sighed dramatically at the sight of the hobbit who stood before it. "I've been seeing far too much of you," she said.  
  
Merry grinned broadly. "And it is lovely to see you as well, Miss Bolger. Please come in."  
  
She followed Merry inside and found Frodo and Pippin sitting in front of the fire. Pippin looked bright-eyed and excited, just the way Estella felt. Across from Pippin, however, sat a hobbit who looked quite the opposite of his younger cousin. There was no light in Frodo's eyes, and it was difficult to tell what he must have been feeling. If anything, he looked tired, worn out.  
  
Fighting the concern that threatened to show in her face, Estella forced a smile. "Hello, Frodo. Are you feeling any better?"  
  
Frodo kept his gaze fixed on the fireplace; his only response was a slow nod.  
  
At Estella's words, Pippin's expression turned to one of worry, and he threw a nervous glance at Frodo. Out of the corner of her eye, Estella saw Merry bow his head. She turned to look at him and felt a stab of pain in her heart at the sight; it was so rare to see Merry so sad.  
  
The silence was broken when Marigold rushed into the sitting room, her eyes wide with excitement.  
  
"I think it's time," she said breathlessly.  
  
The other hobbits immediately perked up. Even Frodo's expression brightened, and he tore his gaze away from the fire to look at Marigold. Estella felt a sense of excitment rushing through her, and she dashed in the direction that Marigold had come from, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin not far behind. She found Sam and Rosie in their bedroom; Rosie was sitting up in the bed while Sam sat in a chair next to her, clasping his wife's hand. It was obvious that Rosie's grip was so tight that it hurt Sam, but he was making a valiant effort not to let it show.  
  
"Rosie--" Estella began, though she was unsure of what she would say.  
  
"It's definitely time," Rosie confirmed with a shaky nod. Beside her, Sam seemed more than a bit on-edge.  
  
Marigold came hurrying back into the bedroom carrying a large bowl filled with water. After setting the bowl down, she began putting more pillows behind Rosie. "Frodo, I think we're going to need some towels, if you please," said Marigold. Frodo nodded and disappeared into the hallway. "Now, someone needs to go find the doctor."  
  
"I'll go," Merry said. He did not seem particularly keen on being there to witness Rosie's labor.  
  
"Do you know where the doctor is?" Estella inquired.  
  
"Well, no, but--"  
  
"I'll go with you. We don't need you getting lost right now." A foreboding clash of thunder sounded in the distance.  
  
Merry nodded and turned to leave while Estella said to Rosie and the others, "We'll be back soon."  
  
When another flash of lightening lit up the room, Rosie called after them, "Be careful!"  
  
It wasn't until they had reached the front door that Estella realized she hadn't brought her cloak. She glanced around until she found Rosie's cloak hanging on the wall.  
  
'I'm sure she won't mind,' Estella thought as she threw the cloak over herself.  
  
Merry was already waiting at the opened door, gazing up at the turbulent skies. Raindrops had just begun to fall lightly, but it was obvious that the storm would soon be increasing. Merry held the door open for Estella before stepping outside himself.  
  
"We'd better hurry," he said tensely.  
  
They weren't even halfway to town when the storm finally unleashed itself. The raindrops were now swift and heavy, and it took less than a minute for the pair to become drenched. Estella shivered and wrapped her cloak tighter around herself. Merry must have been feeling particularly daring, for he put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, partially shielding her from the rain. Estella decided not to object.  
  
"The doctor lives on the other side of Hobbiton," she said, her voice barely loud enough to be heard over the storm. "We'll have to cross the bridge over there."  
  
The road had become slick with mud, and the two hobbits had to constantly help each other regain their balance. The conditions only worsened as they came closer to the Water.  
  
"Be careful!" Merry called out over the roar of the storm. "Don't get too near the water's edge!"  
  
"I know!" she replied, a bit irritably.  
  
They made their way as quickly as possible towards the bridge. On the way, Merry reached for Estella's hand, but she waved him off, saying, "I'm fine." No sooner had she spoken the words than her foot found a puddle, causing her to stumble sideways. She let out a scream just before plunging into the churning waves.  
  
Shock overtook Estella the moment she hit the water. She thought she heard another splash from above as she sank deeper into the river. Only when she felt a hand grabbing her arm did Estella take in her surroundings. Terror seized her, and it was likely that she would have frozen where she was had that hand not dragged her upwards. Her wits returned to her quite suddenly, and she kicked at the water with all her might, propelling herself upwards with the help of the strong hand on her arm.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, she broke the surface, sputtering and coughing violently. She was barely aware of being dragged out of the water and onto the opposite shore.  
  
"Estella!" It was Merry. He had dived in after her, dragged her to safety. He had saved her. "Estella, are you all right?"  
  
She managed a shaky nod in between coughs. It took her a moment to realize that she was standing, tightly gripping the front of Merry's shirt. When the coughing had subsided, she stared up at Merry in amazement. "You... you dived in after me. Why? You... Merry, you could have died!"  
  
Through it all, Merry still managed to surprise her, this time by smiling. "I consider it a small price to pay."  
  
Their eyes locked, and Estella unconsiously tightened her grip on his shirt. Her heart was racing, and not just from her recent physical exertion. All around her the raindrops seemed to be slowing, stopping, and the clamour of the storm was silenced. The only thing she knew and felt was Merry, the feeling of his breath on her face, the intensity of his eyes as they pierced her own. As he leaned closer, part of Estella was screaming for her to push him away. But Estella couldn't have moved away if she wanted to; she was no longer in control of her own actions, and as the world froze around her, she found herself tilting her chin to meet his lips. Her heart was fluttering so fast she thought it might burst. Estella could feel Merry's lips about to press against her own. She closed her eyes--  
  
And then Merry lost his footing on the slick mud and fell to the ground. Reality came rushing back to Estella, hitting her with the force of one of the lightening bolts that flashed through the sky that night. She unfroze and grabbed Merry's hand, pulling him to his feet. They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment.  
  
"We really need to find the doctor," Estella said, finally breaking the silence as she turned and walked towards the road.  
  
Merry simply nodded and followed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sometime later, Merry, Estella, and doctor Fisco Burrows came rushing through the front door of Bag End, all dripping wet.  
  
"Marigold!" Estella called. "Sam, Rosie, we've--"  
  
As Estella spoke, she ran into the Gamgees' bedroom; what she saw stopped her in her tracks. The other hobbits were all gathered around the bed, where Rosie sat looking exhausted but content. A small bundle rested in her arms.  
  
Estella smiled tiredly. "We've brought the doctor."  
  
Doctor Burrows walked past Estella and into the room. "It appears I've come too late to see the fun part." He sat down on the bed next to Rosie and began checking her pulse. "Were there any complications, Rose?"  
  
"Well, I... I think I might've broken Sam's hand..." Husband and wife exchanged a rather sheepish smile.  
  
"Ah yes. Don't worry, that's perfectly normal." The doctor winked at Rosie and then held out his hands towards the babe. "May I?" Rosie carefully handed the bundle over to Doctor Burrows. "Ahh, a beautiful little girl. I'd like to look over her a bit, and you as well, Rose, so that we'll know everything is all right. Hopefully this storm will have let up by then and I can go home and take a few days to dry off."  
  
The doctor got his wish, as the storm began to clear less than an hour later. He left Bag End after repeatedly assuring Sam that both mother and child were perfectly fine. After he left, everyone had once again gathered in the Gamgee bedroom to admire Bag End's newest resident.  
  
"Everything is so small," Pippin remarked with wonder in his voice as he stroked the babe's fingers.  
  
"Even the hair on her feet is a bit golden!" Marigold commented as she tickled the babe's toes, her touch yielding what might have been a giggle from the little girl.  
  
"She has your eyes, Sam," Frodo said, peering over his friend's shoulder.  
  
"Maybe," Sam replied. "But she obviously gets her beauty from her mother." Rosie blushed and smiled at her husband.  
  
"Rosie, do you think maybe..." Merry shifted awkwardly as he spoke. "Do you think I could hold her for a moment?"  
  
Rosie grinned. "Of course." Merry leaned over to allow Rosie to place the child into his arms.  
  
Estella smiled as she watched Merry, looking almost overwhelmed, gently cradling the baby. A thought came unbidden into Estella's mind - Merry would make a good father someday. This thought surprised her, but it was one she somehow knew to be true. In fact, she hoped that Merry would become a father someday.  
  
She just didn't know whether to pity his future wife or to be jealous of her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Merry looked up from the now-sleeping babe in his arms to find that Estella was gazing thoughtfully at him. Something in her eyes made him recall the conversation they'd had many months ago about having children, and all the lasses who might want to "raise a litter of Meriadocs." As they had talked about this, Merry could have sworn he'd seen the slightest hint of longing in Estella's eyes.  
  
He wanted desperately for Estella to open up to him, to not keep him in the dark about whatever it was that caused her to fear his touch, his feelings, and what Merry was certain she must be feeling for him. Somehow he knew that Estella shared his feelings, but that she was simply too stubborn to let it show.  
  
But Merry hadn't fought against goblins, orcs, and the occasional Witch King just to come home and be defeated by Estella's refusal to let her feelings show. It hurt him more than he could have ever imagined to see her cry, and he was determined to one day be able to comfort her, to chase away whatever sorrow had plagued her in the past.  
  
Yet how could he comfort someone who would not let him in?  
  
Merry gave a mental sigh of frustration. 'I didn't think it was possible to fall in love with someone who is so insufferable.'  
  
*~*~*  
  
Thanks to Mint Sauce for helping me out with the ending. :) 


	11. Conversations and Explanations

I think it's safe to say that I've gotten you all to hate mud. And you're probably never going to trust me again when it comes to kisses. ;)  
  
I'm not entirely sure about how this chapter worked out, but it does explain some stuff, so hopefully everything will be clear. Thank you all for your fantastic reviews! I appreciate them so much. :)  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 11 - Conversations and Explanations  
  
October, 1421 S.R.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When Estella neared her brother's home after returning from town, she saw a hobbit exiting the hole and mounting a pony that stood nearby. But she could tell immediately that this was not Fredegar. This particular hobbit was rather tall.  
  
"Merry?" she called out.  
  
The rider halted his pony and slowly turned to face Estella. It was indeed Merry, but he didn't look at all fitting of such a nickname. Even in the dwindling light she could see the tears that shone on his face.  
  
The sight of him brought a sharp stab of pain into Estella's heart. She found herself wanting to comfort him, to make his tears go away. She approached him and rested her hand on his leg.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
For a moment, Merry was silent. He looked away from her and squeezed his eyes shut. Estella wished he would say something, anything, rather than to simply sit there with such pain etched across his face.  
  
At last, he said, "I've just told Fredegar. It's... it's about Frodo."  
  
Greater worry seized Estella. Frodo had looked terribly frail when last she saw him... Perhaps he had fallen ill? Surely nothing too severe had happened...  
  
Working against her better judgement, Estella took Merry's hand. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Merry stared long and hard at her for a while before nodding and dismounting his pony. He let Estella lead him to a tree some ways off, where they sat under the swaying branches. He held on to her hand, regarding it for a moment and stroking her fingers with his free hand. When he finally spoke, his voice was low and steady.  
  
"Frodo's gone."  
  
Estella inhaled sharply and tightened her grip on Merry's hand. "Dead?" she whispered.  
  
But Merry shook his head. "No. Over the Sea. To Valinor."  
  
"Valinor?" she repeated the strange word, her brows furrowed. "I don't--"  
  
"I don't understand it either," he broke in, more tears streaming down his face. "I don't know anything about Valinor, except that the people there are the only ones who can heal what has ailed Frodo ever since he was given that cursed Ring!"  
  
"Ring?" Estella leaned in closer to him, filled with a sudden determination to discover the truth. She now covered his hand in both of hers and said, "Merry, what happened when you rode out of the Shire? What happened that changed the four of you so much?"  
  
Merry looked deep into her eyes, and for once Estella held his gaze without blushing or wanting to turn away. Finally, he looked away, sighing deeply.  
  
"I hope you have some time to spare, because it is quite a tale."  
  
Estella listened to this tale with ever-mounting fear and awe as Merry told her of wraiths and wights, Elves and Ents, and many other creatures terrible and beautiful. She was filled with wonder at his descriptions of the valley where Rivendell was hidden, the dark caves of Moria, and the majesty of fair Lothlórien. She weeped with him when he spoke of the fall of the warrior Boromir. When he told her how he and Pippin had been captured by the fierce Uruk-Hai, Estella reached up to stroke the scar that ran above his eyebrow, but could find no words to describe what she was feeling.  
  
The sun had long since set by the time Merry completed the tale. When he did, Estella was at a loss for words. Merry Brandybuck - a warrior? A hero in some far-off land? It seemed impossible, yet looking into his eyes she saw a glimmer of all that had befallen, all that those eyes had witnessed. And not all had been fair to behold.  
  
"Oh, Merry," Estella murmured. "I had no idea--"  
  
"Of course you didn't." There was a hint of bitterness, and more than a hint of regret in his voice. "No one in the Shire knew. None of them knew or cared that Frodo and Sam are hailed as heroes in the South. And now, none of them will know that Frodo fought so hard for so long to save Middle- earth, to save the Shire, and how he can't even enjoy what he fought to preserve because the pain and memories were all too much. And the Shire will never know..."  
  
Estella tightened her grip on his hand. "You know," she said. "I know. Sam and Pippin know. Someday, Elanor will be told, and she will pass it on to her children. And the Big Folk, and the Elves and Dwarves, they all know. And I'm sure that if everyone in the Shire did know just how close we all were to... to being destroyed..." Estella choked at those last few words. They were so hard to say, so hard to believe... "Then I'm sure that they would have honored Frodo, and Sam and Pippin, and even you, just as much as you deserve to be and more."  
  
Merry stared at her for a moment before giving her a small smile. "Yes, I suppose you're right."  
  
She returned the smile and looked down at her hand, which still clutched Merry's. "It must sound silly of me to be talking about all that, though. Something I wasn't even involved in."  
  
Merry shifted a bit so that he was turned to face her more. "But don't you see? You are part of what we were fighting to protect. The Shire, and everything in it."  
  
Estella chuckled softly. "I'm sure I was the last person on your mind when you were off fighting in those wars."  
  
"Perhaps," he admitted with a smile. "Back then I still wasn't very fond of you. But I also didn't know you then."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "And do you believe you know me now?"  
  
His gaze was steady and intense. "As much as you've allowed me." That gaze was too much for her, and she looked away. "Estella," he said gently. "Please tell me why you're so afraid of me."  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, desperately hoping that the tears would not fall. "It's not you I'm afraid of."  
  
"What then?" he asked intently, his voice filled with pleading. "Please, Estella, I want to help you, I don't want you to be sad anymore, but I can't do anything to help you if you won't tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I'm not sad." But her voice quavered, and her hands shook violently.  
  
Merry moved closer to her and stroked her hands gently, lovingly. Lovingly... Estella looked up at him with amazement, as though she was seeing him for the first time.  
  
"Please," he said again. "I'd like to know."  
  
She turned away, not wanting him to see her cry, and inwardly cursing herself for allowing those tears. "It's incredibly ridiculous. I don't know why it affects me so much. I suppose I'm just... weak."  
  
"You're not--"  
  
"I must be," she said sharply. "Only someone very weak would let herself linger on one person, would question herself just because of what one lad did to her."  
  
Merry let out a deep breath. "So that's it. You've been hurt before."  
  
"Like I said, it's absolutely ridiculous." She returned her gaze to him, and her voice became soft and timid. "You really want to hear about it?"  
  
"Yes," he said firmly. "I want to understand."  
  
"All right." Estella let out a deep breath. "His name was Hugo Goodbody. His family lived near ours and we saw each other often while growing up. I think it was the year before you left that we began courting." She shook her head angrily. "I was madly in love with him. And that first year was wonderful. I was happier than I'd ever been, and never once did I think it would change. But then..." Her voice now quivered in a way that Merry had never heard from her. "It did change. Or rather, he changed. About a month after we were officially engaged, he became more irritable, and he started to avoid me." Estella briskly wiped away fresh tears that had escaped her eyes. "I can't say I blame him. After all, I certainly hadn't been very pleasant to be around. The prospect of marriage frightened me a lot more when it was suddenly so near, even if it was with someone I loved.  
  
"About two months after Hugo proposed, we got into a horrible fight. He said he didn't think he wanted a wife who was so... untamed. I told him that he had known full well what kind of person I was and demanded to know why he had proposed to me in the first place if I was so "incorrigible," as he put it. He said..." Estella's throat constricted with a barely- supressed sob. She held Merry's hand tightly, but he did not seem to notice. After a moment of fighting more tears, Estella swallowed deeply, regaining her composure. "He told me, 'Why waste time actually looking for a wife to fall in love with when there's someone completely willing right next door?'" This time she could not fight the sob, and she did not bother to refuse Merry's touch as he wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. When she had recovered enough to speak, Estella continued. "Apparently his parents had been pressuring him to settle down and start a family. Apparently he had never really loved me at all. And after he told me so, he said the wedding was off, and he turned to leave. But before he walked out, I yelled out that I didn't need him, that I didn't need any husband. He laughed and said, 'I certainly hope not, seeing as how no hobbit in his right mind would want a stubborn lass who refuses to be tamed.'"  
  
Her voice became low and sorrowful. "The next week when I was in town shopping for something, I saw him walking down the road with his arm around another girl. I found out later that he had been seeing her behind my back for about two weeks before he left me."  
  
Estella could say no more, and Merry held her tighter as her body continued to shudder with tears. He gently stroked her hair and even kissed the top of her head as she wept unrestrainedly into his shoulder. He wanted desperately to say something, to comfort her in this moment of weakness, but he could find no words that he thought would have been fitting. Many things came to his head, comforting clichés that he could murmur into her ear; he could tell her that she would be all right, that she didn't need someone like Hugo Goodbody because she was an incredible person and it was his fault for not seeing this.  
  
But it wasn't until after Estella's tears had subsided that Merry could bring himself to speak, and when he did, the words still did not seem enough to him. "You... you shouldn't hurt yourself by lingering on someone so foolish as Hugo Goodbody, who obviously didn't see how lucky he was to have you in his life." Estella sat up to look at him, her gaze intense and holding something akin to wonderment. Avoiding her gaze, Merry continued. "After all, it doesn't look as though he's given you anything but pain, so why waste time thinking about him?"  
  
To Merry's surprise, Estella slowly shook her head. "No, he did give me something." She sighed deeply and closed her eyes. "He taught me that falling in love simply isn't worth the pain. Hoping that someone will come along and love me for who I am - it just isn't worth it."  
  
She felt gentle fingertips brush against her skin as Merry turned her head so that he could look into her eyes. "You can't believe that, Estella," he said softly, imploringly. "Please tell me you don't."  
  
Estella shook her head again. "It doesn't matter anymore. Maybe Hugo was right, maybe he wasn't. But it doesn't matter. I'm through with falling in love. Once was quite enough for me."  
  
Merry stared at her for a long while, his face unreadable, before replying. "I'm very sorry to hear that."  
  
She met his gaze steadily, and was suddenly overcome with sadness at the look in his eyes. She hadn't thought it possible, but Merry seemed to genuinly feel sorry for her, and to want her to be happy. But what surprised Estella the most was how she was no longer unnerved by this thought.  
  
It took her a moment to notice just how tired Merry was. "You look exhausted," she said softly. "Do you want me to take you inside?"  
  
His eyelids drooping, Merry shook his head. "No, I... I just want to stay here."  
  
"All right," Estella said. She reached out and helped him to gently lower his head onto her lap. Smiling slightly, she ran her fingers through his thick curls and heard him give a deep sigh. They sat in that manner for some time before Merry broke the silence.  
  
"I've realized who it is you remind me of." This last word broke off into a great yawn.  
  
"Oh?" Estella prodded, her lips twitching into a smile at the sight of him yawning. She thought he looked rather endearing.  
  
"Yes," he mumbled, snuggling closer to her. Estella bit back a laugh as he continued, his words slurred by sleepiness. "You remember me telling you about Lady Éowyn of Rohan? I think the two of you are a bit alike. Éowyn was cold, but beautiful, and she was incredibly brave. She did not even allow King Théoden to keep her from what she wanted, which was to ride off to war. She once said that her only fear was a cage. You remind me of her."  
  
Estella's smile slowly faded at this comparison. How could she remind Merry of a great woman such as this Lady Éowyn? Her voice low, Estella asked, "What happened to her?"  
  
"She was healing from her wounds in battle when she met the Steward of the City." Estella saw a sleeply smile spread across Merry's face. "She fell in love."  
  
*~*~*  
  
The first thing Estella felt when she awoke was the warmth of sunlight on her face. She opened her eyes slightly and saw that the sun had begun to rise. She was starting to wonder why she had awakened outside when she felt Merry stir from his own slumber. A small smile crept across Estella's face as she looked down to regard the sleeping hobbit, in the same position as she'd last seen him in the night before.  
  
Estella was twirling a lock of Merry's hair when she heard someone clearing their throat in front of her. A sense of foreboding swelling in her, she looked up to find her brother standing a few feet away and wearing a bemused expression.  
  
"Good morning, Estella," Fredegar said with an impish smile.  
  
"Hello, Fredegar," she mumbled, a blush rising in her cheeks.  
  
"I trust you slept well?"  
  
It was then that Estella registered the fact that she had spent the night sitting up with her back against a tree. Wincing, she replied, "I suppose I could have found a better spot."  
  
Fredegar's smile widened. "Well, Mister Brandybuck seems to be quite comfortable."  
  
Glancing down again, Estella saw the truth in this. Merry had the image of a sleeping babe, right down to the fact that his thumb rested between his lips. "Merry," Estella whispered, prodding his shoulder. "Merry, wake up."  
  
Merry groaned softly in response, burying his face into her leg. Estella's blush deepened and she scowled slightly. "Merry!" She flicked his ear, which yielded a small yelp of pain from the now-awakened hobbit. "Get up, you silly Brandybuck!"  
  
Blinking, Merry glanced around and saw Fredegar standing over him, still wearing that mischevious grin. "Oh, hello, Fatty! What..." The question died on his lips when he finally took in his location. He turned his head to look up at Estella. "Good morning," he said with a broad grin.  
  
Estella returned the smile, her teeth clenched. "Get off me, Merry."  
  
"Must I?"  
  
When he heard the low growl that rumbled in Estella's throat, Merry gave a heavy sigh. "Oh, very well."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 12 will be up soon; possibly sometime this weekend. 


	12. Sweet Surrender

Anyone who wishes may feel free to slap Hugo. I'm afraid we probably haven't heard the last of him, though. Heh heh heh... And I'm so glad you all liked the Estella/Éowyn parallel; I was a bit unsure about it, but you folks seemed to like it, so, yay!  
  
Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews. You guys are the best! And because you are the best, I've decided to reward you with this next chapter. This was the first scene I actually wrote for this story, and it's probably my favorite. I'm not sure how you folks are going to like it, but of course, any constructive criticism you may have is quite welcome.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 12 - Sweet Surrender  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," Estella muttered under her breath.  
  
It was almost an hour after sunset when she walked down the road towards the Party Field. In her hand she clutched a small piece of parchment that she had found on her brother's front door that afternoon, addressed to her.  
  
'Estella--' it read. 'Meet me in the field in front of the mallorn tree after sunset.'  
  
The letter had been signed, but Estella would have known who it was from without a signature. There was only one person who it could have been.  
  
Part of Estella had not wanted to show up that night, was afraid of what Merry might say to her. But that stubborn, cynical side of Estella was slowly being pushed back by another part of her, a part she had thought had been left long behind. The part of her that was ready and willing to fall in love.  
  
Estella shook her head angrily, supressing the thought. She looked up from the ground and saw the mallorn tree shining in the distance. Though it had been planted merely two years prior, the mallorn was already tall enough to rival many of the older trees of the Shire (those that had not been torn down by the ruffians, that is). Estella could only assume its surprising growth had something to do with Elven magic.  
  
When she reached the mallorn, she could find no sign of Merry. 'Late, I suppose,' she thought with a heavy sigh. 'Or not showing up at all, more likely.' She folded her arms across her chest, wearing a slight scowl, and was preparing herself for a long wait when she heard a soft voice behind her.  
  
"Estella?"  
  
She let out a small yelp of surprise, whirling around in the direction of the voice. "Merry!" she exclaimed. When she had calmed down, she growled, "Don't do that to me."  
  
Merry gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry."  
  
Silence followed as the two hobbits regarded each other for a moment. Finally, Estella said, "Now, what's so important that you had to drag me out here so late?"  
  
Merry fidgeted. "I... I wanted to give you something."  
  
In the light provided by the mallorn and the crescent moon shining far overhead, Estella could see that Merry was turning a small object over in his hands. She leaned closer to him to regard the object more carefully, unaware of the wonder and longing in Merry's eyes as he looked upon her.  
  
He took her hand and placed the object, which Estella now recognized as a brooch of some kind, into it. The brooch was leaf-shaped, carved from a shining green stone and lined with the purest silver. With a gasp, she realized where she had seen it before.  
  
"This came from your cloak, that the Elves gave you," she said, reaching up to touch the now-bare spot on the front of his cloak. "Merry, you can't give me this!"  
  
"And why not?" he asked, gently pushing away her hand as she attempted to return the brooch. "I want you to have it. And if you can't think of it as a gift..." He stared at the ground, unable to meet her gaze. "Then simply keep it for me, until there's a time when we're together, and can share it."  
  
Merry's voice was soft and gentle, but Estella backed away from him as though he was brandishing a sword at her. "I- I have to go." She turned and quickly walked away from him.  
  
"You still can't bring yourself to trust me, can you?" Merry's words brought Estella to a reluctant halt. She wanted to run away as fast as she could, but something held her back. "It still hurts, what Hugo did to you, and so you can't bring yourself to surrender to what you feel." His sorrowful tone changed to a pleading one. "I want to help you, Estella, I want to comfort you, but I can't do that unless--"  
  
Estella whirled around to face him, her eyes flashing. "I don't need anyone's comfort, Merry, least of all yours. I don't need you to hold me if I start crying, or to tell me that everything will be all right. I don't want to be coddled." She turned and again began to walk away.  
  
"I know," Merry called after her. "And I wouldn't want to attempt to coddle you; I have enough scars already." He approached her, and Estella could feel his presence directly behind her. "I can't tell you how much I admire you, Estella."  
  
Estella turned to face him, her eyes wide with surprise and disbelief. "What? Why?"  
  
Merry stepped closer to her so that they were almost touching. "You've never allowed anyone to tell you how you should and shouldn't act, what you should and shouldn't say. You are your own person, and you don't let anyone change that." He reached out, taking her hand in his and gazing at it for a moment before continuing. "You are unique, and insufferable though you may be, I consider it an honor to be in your company."  
  
Estella was certain that most girls would have swooned to hear Merry say that to them, but at that moment, all Estella could do was wonder what she could possibly say to refuse him, and to refuse what her heart was demanding of her.  
  
Her eyes began to fill with tears, and she squeezed them shut. 'No, please no. Not now. Don't you dare cry in front of him again.'  
  
A tender hand tilted her chin up, and she reluctantly met Merry's gaze. "You see, this is exactly the sort of thing that I want to end. It hurts too much to see you cry."  
  
Wearily, Estella asked, "Why must you be so persistant?"  
  
Merry gently cupped her face with his hands. "Because you're suffering, you're in pain. And I have to find a way to make you happy, so that I can see you smiling your beautiful smile. I have to chase the sorrow from your eyes, so they'll be bright with more than just tears. I *have* to, Estella!"  
  
Wishing she could collapse against him, she said softly, almost desperately, "Why? Why do you feel the need to protect me?"  
  
His face was firm with defiance when he replied. "Because I have to protect what I love - who I love."  
  
She gazed up at him, her eyes wide with shock. "What do you mean?" she whispered.  
  
Moving his hands to gently grip her arms, Merry leaned down until their foreheads were touching, and he whispered back, his voice filled with that same defiance as before. "I love you, Estella. You know that, you've always known. But you've been fighting your own feelings. Now I ask *you* why - why do you resist what your heart knows to be right?"  
  
Estella tried to push herself away from him, but her arms were too weak and his grip too firm. She sobbed again and finally gave into the urge to fall apart in his arms. Merry caught her before she could fall to the ground and held her close, running a hand through her tangled hair. She tightly gripped the front of his shirt as she wept into his shoulder.  
  
As this was happening, Estella did not see the tears Merry shed as he mentally scolded himself for being so crass. He was about to apologize when she spoke, so softly that he had to strain his ears to hear.  
  
"You can't be in love with me, Merry. You can't."  
  
Confused by her words, he asked, "Why?"  
  
"Because I don't deserve you."  
  
Whatever Merry had been expecting, this certainly wasn't it. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You deserve a wife who will be obedient, who will stay at home and raise a wonderful family. A wife who is quiet and polite and gentle..." She lowered her voice even more. "Not someone like me."  
  
Merry was astonished by what he'd just heard. He stepped back and raised Estella's chin so that she looked him in the eye. "Estella, don't you see? What I want is you. I love you so much it hurts, and it hurts all the more because you won't let yourself return my feelings."  
  
She looked down, unable to bear his gaze. "I... I can't, we can't..."  
  
"Can't or won't?" He stroked her cheek, wiping away as much of her tears as he could. "Why are you fighting this, Estella?"  
  
She took a deep breath and returned his gaze again. "Because it can't end well." Her voice was soft, slow, and mournful. "You'll hurt me, and you'll leave me, and I'll be alone again."  
  
Her look of anguish brought tears to Merry's eyes, as well as a fresh wave of determination. "Estella, I would never, *ever* do anything to hurt you. I would sooner die than see you in pain, and I can't help but die a little everytime I see the sorrow in your eyes." She tried to look away from him again, but he gently turned her head back to face him. "You say that I'll only bring you pain, but believe me when I say I would give my all to do just the opposite. I will push myself to the brink and beyond to make you happy, if you'll only let me. Please, Estella - let me make you happy."  
  
This time it was she who wiped away the tears; she allowed her hand to linger on his cheek as she spoke. "I'm so sorry, Merry. But I learned a long time ago that I can't trust my heart."  
  
But Merry refused to admit defeat. He stared hard at her as he replied, "Then let me ask one more thing of you; and if you do me but one favor, grant me this wish." She braced herself as he took a deep breath. "Let me kiss you." Her eyes widened, and before she could even think of how to respond, he continued. "Let me kiss you, but also you must let yourself kiss me in return. You must surrender to it completely. And after that kiss you must decide how you really feel about me, about us. If you still feel you can't give into this--" He paused and took another breath, pain evident in his features. "Then you will see or hear no more of me, save by chance."  
  
Estella was at a loss for what to say or do. The rational part of her knew that she must not go along with what Merry was asking of her. She knew deep down that if she kissed him once she would not be able to stop, and it would take her to a place she had vowed never to go.  
  
And yet there was another part of her that disagreed with this, that part that desired above all else to give Merry everything she had, to make him happy and to allow him to make her happy - the part of her that longed to give her heart away to him.  
  
He spoke again, even softer than before. "Just this once?"  
  
'He has given so much for me - it's time I gave him something in return.'  
  
She smiled. "Just this once."  
  
He returned her smile and slowly pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Estella had been kissed before, by her former fiancé, and she had never thought of those kisses as anything spectacular, nor did she believe anyone else could make a kiss as powerful as she'd heard they should be. But that had been before she had felt Merry's lips against her own, felt his tender hands on her face. In that blissful moment, Estella wished she could melt into him, desperate for anything that would let her be closer to him. She could sense his desire to deepen the kiss, and she guessed he witheld this longing out of fear of being too rough with her. But she suddenly found she was no longer afraid of him, his touch, or her own emotions. In that one blessed moment, all fear evaporated, leaving Estella with a powerful need to be close to Merry, to fill herself with his scent, to know his touch, to feel his heart beating against her.  
  
She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around Merry's neck, pressing herself as close to him as possible. At first, he seemed surprised by her actions, but he quickly recovered, and in response, he moved his hands to her waist, wrapping his arms around her. Estella found herself being lifted off the ground as Merry attempted to bring her face level with his. It was then that she realized why he had been reluctant to deepen the kiss; his lips were now moving with such an intensity that she had to struggle to match it. Refusing to be outdone, Estella met and surpassed his fierceness, unsure as to whether she would be able to hold in the passion and joy that was swelling within her.  
  
When they finally broke the kiss, they kept their faces close, their lips still brushing against each other. Their breath came out in short gasps, and Estella was surprised to find that she was trembling from head to toe. Her gaze never left Merry's, and for that wonderful moment she let herself drown in his eyes, consumed by the love she found in them.  
  
Love... her thoughts went rushing back to why they had kissed in the first place.  
  
"Merry," she whispered softly, unsure of where to begin.  
  
It was then that Merry realized he still held Estella several inches off the ground. Clearing his throat slightly, he carefully set her down, keeping his hands on her waist.  
  
She smiled at this, sliding her hands down to his chest. "Merry, I... I have to tell you the truth." With the light from the moon illuminating his face, Estella could tell that Merry was preparing himself for the worst. He tightened his grip on her waist, but she did not mind; quite the contrary, she did not want to be any further from him than was necessary. Her smile widened, and spoke slowly, in a tone that left no room for doubt. "I deeply, honestly, desperately love you with every fiber of my being." The words flew out of her mouth as though she had rehearsed them a thousand times over. With every word, she felt her heart being weighed down less and less as she finally allowed herself to release everything she had longed to say to him. "For the longest time I thought that love would bring me nothing but pain, that it would keep me in a cage. But now I understand. Now I see that the only way I can really be free is if I'm with you." She stood on her toes and pulled his face closer to hers. "I surrender to you, Merry."  
  
For a moment, he simply stared at her, his eyes wide, not daring to believe what he'd just heard. Quite suddenly, his face broke into a grin wider than any she had ever seen him wear. He picked her up and twirled her around, his laughter carrying into the night.  
  
"Never has a victory felt so wonderful!" Merry cried, kissing her forehead, nose, cheeks, lips, and anything else his lips could reach.  
  
Estella laughed, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She whispered into his ear, "And never has surrender felt so sweet."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ahhh, l'amour. ;)  
  
I hope that chapter wasn't too drawn-out... or overly-cheesy. :P Again, any helpful criticism would be most welcome. I don't have Chapter 13 thought out yet, so don't expect that one for awhile. But anyway, I really hope you liked this chapter. :) 


	13. In a Whole New Light

I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter! It was so much fun to write, and I'm glad you all enjoyed it. I can't believe I made some of you cry! That's such a compliment, thank you! :) Also, I want to thank shirebound, Mint Sauce, Black Jaguar, and anyone else who I might've forgotten for their kind reviews of one of my vignettes, they were all very touching. :)  
  
All right, I'm posting this on my last day of internet access before the move, so don't expect updates any time soon. Dad's hoping we'll have the internet up again in a week, but even then, it'll take me a few days afterward to get situated and continue writing. But I doubt it'll be too much of a delay, as I already have some of the next chapter written.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 13 - In a Whole New Light  
  
*~*~*  
  
Very early in the morning came the sound of the door to Crickhollow opening, accompanied by a very jovial whistling. Pippin looked up from his mug of ale and smiled as he watched his cousin pass by the dining area, practically skipping.  
  
"Good morning, Merry," Pippin said.  
  
At the sound of Pippin's voice, Merry jumped in surprise, his whistling ending in a sharp, off-key note. But when he overcame his shock and saw his friend sitting at the table, Merry grinned broadly. "Good morning, Pip!" He walked into the dining area and sat down beside Pippin. "You're up early."  
  
A mischevious glint in his eyes, Pippin replied, "Well, I was worried about my poor cousin, wandering off at all hours to visit some girl. Who knows what could have happened to you?"  
  
Merry laughed. "I'm terribly sorry I had you worried, but I'm quite fine, I can assure you."  
  
"It went well, then?" Pippin inquired, his smile widening into a grin.  
  
Merry gazed out of the window, where the sky was beginning to show signs of dawn; he had a dazed, dreamy look on his face that Pippin had never seen on him before. "It went perfectly."  
  
"What happened?" Pippin asked eagerly. He then listened to Merry's retelling of how he had spent the previous evening, how he had rather haphazardly confessed his love to Estella, the wonderful first kiss they had shared, and how they had spent hours afterwards talking about nothing and everything.  
  
When Merry had finished, Pippin leaned back and said, "Well Merry, you certainly are smitten."  
  
"I know," Merry replied with a rather silly grin. "I've never felt this way about anyone. Estella is just so... I don't really know how to put it. When I'm with her, I feel stronger, more secure. She makes me want to be a better person so that I'll come close to deserving her."  
  
Pippin raised an amused eyebrow. "You think you don't deserve her?"  
  
"Pip, no one deserves something so close to perfection."  
  
*~*~*  
  
As Estella walked down the streets of Hobbiton, she noticed that everything seemed different somehow. The sunlight was warmer, the flowers were brighter, the birds' songs were sweeter. Every breath Estella took made her heart swell with joy, all because of one simple fact:  
  
She was in love.  
  
It was such a wonderful little sentence; just the thought of it made Estella's grin widen.  
  
"I'm in love," she said to herself. The declaration prompted a delighted giggle to escape her. Several hobbits stared curiously at Estella as she walked past, grinning to herself, but that didn't matter to her. She was happier than she'd been in years, and it was all because of Merry. The feeling of elation his name brought made Estella wonder why she had fought her feelings in the first place.  
  
Estella was so caught up in memories of the previous night that she didn't even pay attention to her path of travel until she was only a few steps away from the door to Bag End. It was only a few seconds after she knocked that the door opened, revealing Rosie.  
  
Rosie looked slightly surprised to see Estella, but delighted nonetheless. "Good morning, Stella!" she said as she gestured for her friend to enter.  
  
Instead of replying, Estella merely grinned and moved forward to embrace Rosie, pulling away before her friend had much time to react and walking towards the kitchen. Rosie stared after her for a moment, her eyebrows raised, but she could not help but smile at the look Estella wore. "You're in quite a mood," she commented.  
  
Estella turned her head back slightly to glance at Rosie, saying nothing but still wearing that same grin.  
  
Rosie followed Estella into the kitchen and seated herself beside the smiling hobbit-lass. Also at the table sat Sam and Elanor; the former was attempting to feed the little hobbit babe, but Elanor was being quite fussy.  
  
"Hello, Estella," said Sam, briefly looking up from his efforts with Elanor. He then spoke to his wife, "Rosie, do you think she needs to be--"  
  
"Yes," Rosie replied with certainty. "And I believe it is your turn to perform the required duties, Sam-love."  
  
Sam gave a heavy sigh. "Very well, Rose-wife." But he was smiling, and as he carried Elanor out of the kitchen, he paused to give Rosie a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
Silence followed his departure as Estella simply sat smiling to herself. Finally, Rosie asked, "Something happened to you last night, didn't it?" After receiving no response, she pressed on. "Come now, you have to tell me!"  
  
Estella put her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hands. "How surprised would you be if I told you I was in love?" she inquired.  
  
Laughing merrily, Rosie shook her head and replied, "Stella, that wouldn't surprise me at all!"  
  
"Good. Then it won't come as a terrible shock for you to learn that I'm in love with Merry."  
  
"Finally!" Rosie exlaimed with a grin. She took Estella's hand and said excitedly, "What happened? You must tell me everything!"  
  
"Well, let's see... he left a note on the door, asking me to meet him in the Field at sunset. We talked, argued just a bit, and then..." Estella trailed off, a dreamy, far-off look coming to her face.  
  
"He kissed you, didn't he?" Rosie said eagerly.  
  
Estella sighed deeply. "It was so wonderful. I never thought a kiss could be like that."  
  
"That's because you used to be quite cynical when it came to that sort of thing," Rosie pointed out, still grinning widely. "But I have a sneaking suspicion that your cynical days are coming to a close."  
  
"I think so, too," Estella replied, gazing out the window with that same dreamy look.  
  
When Estella had not spoken for some time, Rosie prodded, "What else happened?"  
  
Snapped out of her reverie, Estella said, "Oh, right," and reached into her pocket, pulling out a green, leaf-shaped brooch. "He also gave me this." She then proceeded to retell what Merry had said to her regarding his gift. After finishing, she said with wonder in her voice, "Isn't is beautiful?"  
  
Rosie gasped softly. "From his Elvish cloak? Oh, Estella, do you know what this could mean?"  
  
Stroking the brooch lovingly, Estella responded, "That he really does care for me, and he wanted to give me something to show it?"  
  
"Not just that he cares for you, though I daresay he's already made that point clear. I think you could take this as sort of a... well, almost a marriage proposal."  
  
Estella chuckled. "Don't be silly, Rosie. The relationship is still rather fledgling, you know."  
  
"Think what you like, Estella," Rosie said with a impish smile. "But I wouldn't be surprised if this time next year you're living in Crickhollow with the addition of 'Brandybuck' to your name. Goodness, I wouldn't be surprised if this time next year you happened to be carrying the next addition to the Brandybuck family!"  
  
Not very long ago, Estella knew that a statement such as that one would have angered and maybe even scared her. But at that moment, she decided to respond with a smile, and wonder if perhaps it was too early to begin picking out names for a possible addition to the Brandybuck family.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Well folks, next time I talk to you it'll be as a resident of Brandon, Florida. See ya then! 


	14. The FireBreathing Hobbit Lass

It took me a while, but I finally got around to finishing this chapter. Sorry for the wait, everyone. And thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you all are liking this story as much as I am. Unfortunately, I'm not entirely satisfied with it just yet... I was planning on ending it at about Chapter 17, but I don't think I've given Merry and Estella's relationship as much depth as I could and should. So this story will be a bit longer than I'd originally intended, and I warn you now, not all of the upcoming chapters will be happy ones... my main worry is dragging this story on for too long, but I think I can make it longer without making it boring (I hope, anyway).  
  
Okay, enough of my ramblings. Here's a short, fun chapter for you kind people. Thanks again for the reviews, and for your well-wishes with the move!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 14 - The Fire-Breathing Hobbit Lass  
  
*~*~*  
  
"And just where are you going, Estella?"  
  
Estella turned to face her brother. "If you must know, my dear Fredegar, I am going into town to meet Merry."  
  
A smile flashed across Fredegar's face. "Indeed. Well, I hope Merry will behave himself around my little sister."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Estella said with a smile as she walked out the door, "Goodbye, Fatty."  
  
Not long afterwards, Estella walked leisurely through the center of Hobbiton, scanning the crowd of hobbits for a head of curly brown hair that stood high above the others. She couldn't find Merry; however, she did see one particular hobbit walking directly towards her...  
  
'Oh no.'  
  
The hobbit approached her wearing a rather awkward smile. "Hello, Estella," he said.  
  
Through clenched teeth, Estella replied, "Hello, Hugo."  
  
"It's... it's been a long time."  
  
"It certainly has."  
  
"You, ah... you look nice."  
  
"And you," Estella said hotly, barely able to contain her rage, "look exactly the same. Yes, I'm sure you haven't changed a bit."  
  
Much to her annoyance, Hugo refused to relent. He took her hand and said, "Estella, I know we didn't exactly part on friendly terms, but--"  
  
She snatched her hand away. "Touch me again and you will be limping home."  
  
Hugo's demeanor changed in a flash. "It seems I'm not the only one who hasn't change at all," he said icily. "It's just as it always was with you - someone tries to be nice, and they're met with a fire-breathing dragon of a hobbit."  
  
Estella folded her arms and flared her nostrils. "Well forgive me if I'm less than polite to someone who tore my heart to shreds."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't be so dramatic."  
  
"Dramatic!" she exclaimed. She then lowered her voice and said, "Ooh, if this wasn't a public place..."  
  
Hugo barked out a laugh. "As though that would stop you from making a scene! Aren't you always wanting to prove just how rebellious you are?"  
  
Estella's jaw dropped, shock and rage evident in her features. "Why you uncouth, half-witted--"  
  
As she desperately searched for another stinging word to toss at Hugo, Estella felt a hand on her shoulder, accompanied by Merry's voice, saying, "Is everything all right, Estella?"  
  
Something about his voice calmed Estella to where she could think clearer. Somehow managing an even voice, she said, "Yes, Merry, everything is just fine."  
  
Hugo's eyes widened. "Merry... as in Meriadoc Brandybuck?"  
  
"Yes," Merry replied, his eyes narrowing. "And who are you?"  
  
"Oh, how rude of me! I'm Hugo, Hugo Goodbody," he said with a nervous smile.  
  
Merry's grip on Estella's shoulder tightened slightly. She looked over and saw him wearing a rather forced smile. "Are you, now?" he said in a would- be light tone.  
  
"Yes," Hugo said, his voice higher than normal. "I- I didn't know you and Estella were friends."  
  
"Well, we didn't used to be, but what can I say? Things change, sometimes for the better." As Merry spoke, he moved his hand to Estella's opposite shoulder, hugging her close to him. In response, Estella wrapped her arm around Merry's waist, grinning. She spared a brief glance at him and saw that his free hand rested on the pommel of the sword he so often carried.  
  
When Estella saw that Hugo had noticed the sword as well, her grin widened a bit more.  
  
Merry had also noticed where Hugo's gaze currently rested. "Quite a nice blade, isn't it?" Much to Hugo's horror, Merry drew the sword out and waved it around carelessly. "Perhaps not as good as the one I'd had before," he said, swinging it rather close to Hugo's nose, "but a good blade nonetheless. After all, it serves its purpose."  
  
After a moment of staring at the swinging blade, Hugo laughed nervously. "Ahh, I see what this is about." He looked at Estella and said, "You're trying to intimidate me, aren't you?"  
  
Estella smiled sweetly at him. "Why Hugo, you can hardly blame me - it's not my fault that the lad I'm with enjoys showing off his weaponry."  
  
Hugo gave a derisive snort. "Hmph." He turned to look at Merry. "Well, Mister Brandybuck, if you really are interested in courting this girl, I feel the need to warn you - she may be a pretty thing to look at, but she can breathe fire just as well as any ghastly dragon."  
  
Merry raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" With that, he turned, leaned down, and kissed Estella firmly and passionately, paying no heed to the many other hobbits that surrounded them.  
  
Several seconds later, when Merry finally pulled away from a pleasantly surprised Estella, he spoke again to Hugo. "Well, Mister Goodbody, I think if I can emerge from that without any burns to speak of, then Estella and I will get along just fine." He and Estella both nodded politely to Hugo, turned, and walked away.  
  
As they walked, Merry said, "Is it wrong of me to admit that I received a great amount of satisfaction from that?"  
  
"I hope not, considering I felt the same way." She smiled up at him as he wrapped his arm around her again. As she rested her head on Merry's shoulder, Estella said, "Merry, do you think I'm a fire-breathing dragon of a hobbit?"  
  
"Yes," he answered promptly. He then looked at her and smiled, drawing her closer. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
*~*~*~* 


	15. A Special Invitation

There's a reason this chapter took me so long; the eighth paragraph down was insanely hard to write, and I'm not even sure why.  
  
As always, I greatly appreciate the feedback. I am very thankful for having such wonderful readers!  
  
I'd also like to thank two very good friends of mine, Anna and Rachel (*waves to Miana-chan*), for their help with this chapter. They must have spent close to twenty minutes discussing one of my random fanfic questions. Thanks a bunch, ladies!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 15 - A Special Invitation  
  
December, 1421 S.R.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Merry, the post arrived. You're not going to believe this."  
  
Merry looked up from his second breakfast to find Pippin entering the kitching and carrying some envelopes, one of them rather large.  
  
"What is it?" Merry asked, eyeing the oversized envelope curiously.  
  
Setting the other letters down on the table, Pippin replied, "I'm not sure. But the seal is of the White Tree of Gondor. I think it's either from Strider or Faramir."  
  
Merry immediately sat up straight. "Well, open it, then!" he said excitedly.  
  
Pippin did so, and after skimming the letter, said, "It's from Faramir, and Lady Éowyn!" Clearing his throat slightly, he read aloud, "'To Peregrin Took, soldier of Gondor, and Meriadoc Brandybuck, Holdwine of the Mark'."  
  
"Sounds rather official," Merry commented, though he couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride welling up in his chest at the title that the king of Rohan had granted him.  
  
Pippin shrugged and continued. "'Many long months have passed since our parting, but our thoughts are with you still, and we hope this letter finds you both well. We are writing to announce a very special event - the birth of our first child, which we expect to take place - if this letter reaches you by December - in approximately three months. Though we are aware that it would be very difficult for you to travel here, we would like to invite you to visit Gondor to see the babe when he, or she, arrives. We would be honored to have such renowed soldiers and such dear friends in our home. And the King and Queen, as well as Legolas and Gimli, who have come to Gondor with some of their kin, also send their greetings.  
  
"'Even if you cannot be our guests in Ithilien, we eagerly await hearing from you, and we pray all is well with you and your merry folk.  
  
"'Signed: Faramir, Prince of Ithilien and Steward of Gondor, and Éowyn, Princess of Ithilien and Shieldmaiden of Rohan.'"  
  
Merry's face broke into a wide grin. "Well, that's splendid!"  
  
Returning the grin, Pippin said, "Indeed! So what do you think? Shall we take up this invitation to visit our old friends?"  
  
"When the invitation comes from such prestigious folk, how can we possibly refuse?"  
  
But even as he spoke this, an upsetting feeling began to develop in the pit of Merry's stomach, and it was only after he spoke that he realized why...  
  
"I wonder how I'm going to break this to Estella," he muttered, his previous elation evaporating at the thought.  
  
"Oh, right, Estella," Pippin said awkwardly. "Well... maybe we could take her with us! After all, it would be lovely to travel with a lass who has such impecable cooking skills."  
  
Merry couldn't help but smile at this. Over the past few months, he had made a great effort to have Pippin and Estella get to know each other better, hoping that the two most important people in his life would become friends. And Merry had been delighted to find his plan had succeeded, especially after Estella had made a wonderful dinner at Crickhollow that had managed to sufficiently fill a Took, a Brandybuck, and two Bolgers.  
  
"Yes, it would be wonderful if she could come with us," Merry said. He lowered his voice. "But Pippin, how can we be sure the road will be an entirely safe one? You and I both know that just because Sauron is dead doesn't mean all of his dark folk are. I would hate to bring Estella into any sort of danger."  
  
"I suppose you're right," Pippin said with a sigh. "Does this mean I will be traveling to Ithilien by myself?"  
  
Merry needed only a second to consider. "No. I suppose I shall just have to hope that Estella will wait for me."  
  
Silence reigned for a moment before Pippin suddenly leaned forward, staring hard at his cousin. "Something has been bothering you lately, hasn't it?" When Merry didn't reply, Pippin went on. "And it has something to do with Estella, doesn't it?"  
  
Sighing deeply, Merry finally spoke. "Yes." His brow was furrowed with thought when he spoke again. "Pippin, I need your opinion on something rather important..."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The following afternoon, Merry and Pippin came to Bag End to discuss Faramir and Éowyn's letter with Sam, who had also received a similar letter.  
  
"They congratulated Rose and me on the birth of our daughter, and said they doubted I would want to travel all the way to Gondor while I had a babe to tend to, and I must admit they assumed correctly," Sam said to his friends. "But it was quite nice to hear from them again. A very fair-spoken couple those two are."  
  
"You came at just the right time," Rosie said to Merry. "Estella arrived not to long ago."  
  
Merry had the sneaking suspicion that his eyes had greatly lit up at this statement. "Where is she?"  
  
"In Elanor's bedroom. They've been getting along wonderfully, Estella is excellent with children." There was a mischevious twinkle in Rosie's eyes as she said this, and Merry couldn't help but blush.  
  
"Merry, you can go talk to Estella while I show Sam and Rosie the letter," Pippin said.  
  
'Ah, Pippin, what would I do without you?' Merry was grateful to his cousin for allowing him to have some time with Estella so that he could explain things to her. "Thank you, Pippin," he said, putting as much emphasis as possible into the words.  
  
A moment later, Merry slowly opened the door to Elanor's bedroom. Inside, he saw the golden-haired babe resting in Estella's lap; both looked quite content.  
  
Rosie's previous statement came to Merry's mind: 'Estella is excellent with children.'  
  
As Merry watched from the doorway, he saw the proof in Rosie's words. Using her most soothing voice, Estella spoke softly and encouragingly to Elanor as the little girl worked with her wooden blocks, praising even the babe's most simple and unappealing constructions.  
  
Resting her chin on Elanor's golden head, Estella slowly looked up and met Merry's gaze, and he was struck by how perfect the scene before him was. This hobbit lass that he loved so dearly, holding a beautiful babe in her lap...  
  
Merry was nearing his fourtieth year, and though that wasn't particularly old by hobbit standards, it also meant that he wasn't exactly young anymore. He was beginning to long for another element to enter into his life - family. Children. A wife.  
  
Estella smiled at him gently. "Are you just going to stand there and stare at me all day?"  
  
"I'd like to," he replied softly. He walked over and sat down next to Estella, giving Elanor an affectionate pat on the head.  
  
"She's such a sweet lass, barely gives her parents any trouble at all," Estella remarked fondly as she watched Elanor carefully push two blocks together. "And she's very bright. She even started talking last week."  
  
Merry raised his eyebrows. "Really?" he said as he tickled Elanor's neck, yielding a shy giggle from the girl. "After only nine months?"  
  
Estella nodded. "Most babes usually don't start talking until after twelve months, but some, like Ellie, have been known to speak as early as nine months."  
  
"Now where did you learn so much about children?"  
  
"I have many young cousins who visit quite often," she replied with a smile. "I have no choice but to know a thing or two about children."  
  
As he looked at her in that moment, there was so much Merry wanted to tell Estella, had he been able to form the words. But there was something else he needed to get off of his chest before he could say what he really wanted to say.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Merry said, "Estella, the reason Pippin and I are here is because we received a letter yesterday from two friends of ours in Gondor - Éowyn and Faramir."  
  
"Ah yes, I remember you telling me about them," said Estella. "Éowyn is the shieldmaiden who fell in love with the Steward of the City. She's the lady you compared me to once."  
  
"And I stand by what I said then." As he spoke, Merry saw that Elanor had finished playing with her blocks and was currently stretching out her chubby arms towards him, a pleading look in her honey-brown eyes. He picked the babe up and carefully set her in his lap, where she curled up contentedly. "Though perhaps you're not as tall as Éowyn, you're certainly as bold of heart as she is, and just as pleasing to the eye, if I may say so."  
  
Estella smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "You may certainly say so. Now tell me about this letter they sent you."  
  
"They were writing to announce the birth of their first child and to invite Pippin and me to Ithilien. Pippin and I have decided to take them up on the invitiation." Merry held his breath.  
  
"Well, that's wonderful!" Estella said.  
  
Merry slowly let out the breath he had been holding. "You don't mind, then?"  
  
"Of course not. After all, it's not as though you'll be staying there for a year." She looked up at him. "You won't be staying for a year, will you?"  
  
Merry chuckled uneasily. "No, of course not."  
  
"Then I don't mind. How long will you be gone?"  
  
It was time for the part Merry had been dreading. "Well, Pippin and I sat down and thought it out, and we think a journey from the Shire to Gondor, on ponies, will take around four and a half months."  
  
He felt Estella stiffen beside him. "F- four and a half months? One way?"  
  
He nodded. "And we will probably stay in Gondor for at least one month."  
  
"So that's... ten months total..." Estella slowly got to her feet. "That's a lot longer than I thought it would be."  
  
Merry stood and placed a now-sleeping Elanor into her cradle. "I know. But I'm sure you'll find a way to occupy yourself while I'm gone." He turned to smiled weakly at Estella and found her standing with her arms folded, her lips pursed, and her gaze fixed on the floor. Merry winced slightly; he had known Estella long enough to recognize when she was supressing an angry outburst.  
  
"I'm sorry. I wish there was some way you could come with us, but there's no guarantee that the road will be safe, and I don't want to lead you into any potentially dangerous situation."  
  
"I understand," she said without looking at him. "I would be a burden."  
  
He walked up to her. "No, not a burden, never a burden. It's just that--"  
  
"Oh, no, it's all right. After all, I'm only a naïve little Shire lass who knows nothing about the outside world."  
  
Merry's frustration finally got the best of him. "That may very well be true, considering you seemed to think that a journey to Gondor was a simple walking party."  
  
Estella looked up at him sharply. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"You have absolutely no idea as to what could be out there, Estella. Wargs, goblins, and who knows what else! Do you honestly think you could handle that?" When he saw the look of fury on her face, Merry spoke again. "Oh, so it's all right for you to be upset with me, but it's not all right for me to return the sentiments?" But even as he said this, a voice in the back of Merry's mind was yelling, 'Be quiet, you fool!'  
  
Estella was positively shaking with rage. "Meriadoc Brandybuck, you are absolutely insufferable." And with that, she whirled around and walked quickly out of the room.  
  
Part of Merry wanted to run after her, but the other was too busy fuming. It was only after several minutes of angry pacing that he realized what he had implied to Estella: he had all but said she was ignorant. He had practically called her a naïve little Shire lass.  
  
Merry groaned and put his head in his hands.  
  
Moments later, he emerged from Elanor's room, dragging his feet as though they were made of iron. Pippin slowly approached him, a look of pity on his face.  
  
"I take it things didn't go very well," he said.  
  
"Not particularly," Merry responded miserably.  
  
"Did you ask her...?"  
  
"No, I never got the chance." Merry sighed. "I am such a fool."  
  
Pippin watched him awkwardly for a moment. "Well... what do you think you're going to do now?"  
  
"I think I'm going to get some ale," Merry muttered. "A ridiculous amount of ale."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I'm currently rereading TTT, so hopefully it'll provide me with more insight into Merry's character; I'm worried that I've deviated from his proper characterization for the sake of writing sweet stuff. :P 


	16. To the Bottle I Go

Thank you so much for the feedback! And I'm very glad you think I'm keeping Merry in character, it was something I was really worried about. Getting such great reviews really helps me out, and I appreciate all of you taking the time to read this story.  
  
Scottish Hobbit - Wow, I think that's the longest review I've ever gotten! And I didn't mind it at all, in fact it really made my day. Thank you!  
  
GamgeeFest - You're right about what he was going to ask her, and I think it becomes pretty obvious in this chapter, if it wasn't before. ;-)  
  
Okay, I wouldn't expect updates very often anymore, and probably only on weekends. That's right, folks. The demon hath cometh - I started school on Wednesday the sixth. *weeps*  
  
Chapter title comes from a line in the "drinking song" in FotR.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 16 - To the Bottle I Go . . .  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The empty mug slammed down onto the countertop.  
  
"More ale," Merry grunted.  
  
To his right, Sam spoke up cautiously. "Here now, Merry, don't you think you've had enough?"  
  
Merry responded with a glare that could have frozen the very fires of Mount Doom. Sam simply cleared his throat and looked away meekly.  
  
When the uncertain barmaid set another mug in front of the surly-looking hobbit, Merry picked it up and said, "I want to keep drinking 'til I can no longer feel my foolish head." With that, he brought the mug to his lips, tilted his head back, and began chugging.  
  
At Merry's left, Pippin fingered his own mug (only his second) and stared at his cousin with a mixture of concern and pity. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Merry my lad. I'm sure everything will turn out all right."  
  
Merry slammed his mug down and barked out a laugh. "Ha! I should have known it was all too good to be true. I should have known something bad would happen." He chuckled in an almost light-hearted manner. "You know, I had it all figured out. I knew exactly what I was going to say to her, words that would sweep her off her feet!" Here, Merry threw his arms about wildly to emphasize; however, he was not very careful with his aim, nearly smacking Pippin in the face with one hand and spilling beer on Sam from the mug he still held in the other. "I had a positively beautiful shpeech prepared. Shpeech. Speech." He laughed again, but his mirth quickly dissipated, and he now looked as though he would burst into tears at any moment. "Oh, how lucky I was to have her. But now--" He flicked his fingers and made a strange popping noise with his lips. "--She's gone. I've lost her." Merry picked up his mug. "Ah my fair, my dearest, my darling Estella, I suppose I never deserved you in the first place."  
  
But as Merry drank once more, laughter came from one of the tables behind him. "So she finally left you, did she? Did I not warn you, Mister Brandybuck, that that girl could breathe fire?"  
  
Merry slammed his mug down for the hardest time that night and turned to face the speaker. "I strongly suggest you say nothing else on that subject this evening, Mister Goodbody."  
  
"My sincerest apologies, Mister Brandybuck!" said Hugo, his words slurring slightly; it was clear that he, like Merry, had had more than his fair share of ale that evening. As Merry turned away, Hugo continued. "But I would not be too upset if I were you. You're much better off without that girl in your life. Would have pulled the life out of you, that one would."  
  
Gripping his mug so tightly that his knuckles turned white, Merry said slowly through clenched teeth, "Now is not the time to try my patience."  
  
But Hugo payed him no heed. "Why, I've never felt better since I chased that fiend out of my life!" His two companions laughed heartily at this. "But poor Estella, she was absolutely heartbroken about it all. She seemed to take it as a personal offense that I detested her. But who can blame me? There is a reason she only has one friend, you know. How even that one friend can stand her is beyond me."  
  
Merry stood so suddenly that his chair crashed to the floor. He then began to strip off his Rohirrim armor, as well as his sword and scabbard.  
  
Pippin and Sam stared at their friend wide-eyed. "Merry, why are you taking your armor off?" Pippin ventured cautiously.  
  
"Because I am about to do something that no soldier of Rohan should do," he growled.  
  
Without another word of explanation, Merry walked over to where Hugo sat; he grabbed the other hobbit by the collar and pulled him to his feet. Before anyone could stop him, Merry drew back his fist and punched Hugo in the face.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Rose Gamgee was having a very peaceful evening. Her husband was at the Green Dragon with Merry and Pippin, so she and Elanor had eaten a quiet supper together. After supper, Rosie had given Elanor a bath without receiving any protest from the babe, and the child had gone to sleep almost immediately after being set in her cradle. Rosie had then decided to tidy up the hole a bit before Sam came home. When she had finished cleaning, Rosie sat down in her favorite chair beside the fire and began knitting a new outfit for Elanor.  
  
It had been several hours since Sam and the others had gone to the Green Dragon, and Rosie could not help but be slightly worried about them. But she trusted Sam to keep things under control, and she expected him home at any moment.  
  
Needless to say, when she heard a knock on the door, Rosie was a bit apprehensive. She opened the door to find a very angry looking Doro Boffin, the landlord of the Green Dragon, with Sam, Merry, and Pippin standing behind him. Rosie could only gape as Doro spoke.  
  
"Good evening, Missus Gamgee," he said curtly. "I've come to return one of your charges and ask that you take care of these other two as well." With that, he turned on his heel and marched away.  
  
It was only then that Rosie took in the state of her husband and his friends. Sam had a bloody cloth held against his nose, Pippin had a black eye, and Merry's lip was bleeding. She stepped back and allowed them to enter, all the while staring at them wide-eyed and with her jaw dropped.  
  
She closed the door and leaned against it before finally speaking. "What on earth has happened to you three?!"  
  
"It's all my fault, Rosie," Merry said immediately. "I started it, Sam and Pippin were only trying to help me."  
  
"By doing what, exactly?" Rosie asked, positively flabbergasted.  
  
Sam stepped forward and said, "Letbe exblain, Rosie--"  
  
"Oh Sam, you didn't break your nose, did you?" Rosie interrupted frantically as she rushed towards him and gently pulled the cloth away from his face. "Here, tilt your head back..."  
  
"Id's nod dat bad, really," Sam insisted as Rosie gingerly wiped away some of the blood above his lip. She threw a surly look at Merry and Pippin, as though silently demanding an explanation for her husband's injury.  
  
Pippin chose that moment to speak up. "Well you see, Sam was only trying to break the fight up when that Hugo fellow whirled 'round and punched him-- "  
  
"Hugo?" Rosie raised her eyebrows and looked at Merry. "Not Hugo Goodbody?" Merry narrowed his eyes and flared his nostrils in response. "Merry, did you start a fight with Hugo Goodbody?"  
  
Wiping some of the blood off of his chin, Merry replied, "I consumed a rather... generous amount of ale tonight, and I wasn't in a very good state of mind when I heard Hugo making some unpleasant comments about Estella. Naturally, I couldn't let him get away with such statements, but I suppose I could've chosen a better method..."  
  
Rosie's brow creased. "So you punched him."  
  
Merry sighed. "I admit, I was not acting on my better judgement. But yes, I punched him, and he punched me back; then his friends joined in, and I suppose Pippin felt obligated to assist me, and Sam finally decided to break things up but ended up getting dragged in himself. So you see, Rose, that Sam and Pippin were not at fault in any way." He winced suddenly and rubbed his forehead. "And it seems I'm paying for my poor judgement with a rather intense headache..."  
  
Rosie let out a deep breath and shook her head in exasperation. "You all look awful. Sit down and let me see what I can do to fix you up." She then walked into the kitchen, returning a moment later with a basin of water and some large cloths, all the while muttering to herself. "The future Master of Buckland... and the future Thain, helping him!" She then cast a dark look at her husband. "And *you*!"  
  
"I'b really sorry, Rosie."  
  
She began to dab at Sam's nose with a wet cloth. "Well, I suppose I can't pass judgement. I've wanted to hit that awful hobbit many times." Her expression softened. "Besides... it's almost a bit romantic, really."  
  
Sam smiled at her. "Would you wand be do ged indo a fighd over you?"  
  
"Absolutely not! You're a father now, you must set an example!" But she was smiling, and she took a moment to lean forward and gently kiss the tip of his nose. Out of the corner of her eye, Rosie thought she saw Merry gazing at her and Sam with a peculiar look. Longing?  
  
Rosie made a mental note to inform Estella of the evening's events first thing the next morning, and to demand that she speak with Merry as soon as possible.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
And so we learn, children, that drinking solves nothing. ;-)  
  
The next chapter will be pretty short, but I think it'll be worth it. Hopefully it'll be up sometime this weekend.  
  
(Gregory Hines! *bursts into tears*) 


	17. Not Lost

Thanks so much for the reviews, everyone! You keep my ego afloat quite nicely. :-)  
  
I'm rather fond of this chapter... hopefully you folks will enjoy it!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 17 - Not Lost  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm very glad you decided to come over," Rosie said to Estella as the two hobbits entered Bag End. It was early afternoon, the day after Merry's drunken scuffle with Hugo Goodbody, and Rosie had just returned from telling her friend about the previous night's events. "You and Merry really need to talk this out. I know how happy you were with Merry in your life, and I don't want to see you lose that just because of one argument."  
  
"Neither do I," Estella replied softly.  
  
It had been only a day since she had stormed out on Merry, but already she missed him. She missed him terribly. It was different from all the days they had spent apart before; this time Estella felt as though piece of her heart had been taken from her. Yes, his words had hurt, but what hurt more was this absence in her soul, this emptiness that had appeared so suddenly and so painfully.  
  
Being with Merry had changed Estella somehow, but it was not a change that upset her, nor did it unnerve her. It simply surprised her. In the time she had spent with Merry, Estella had become less cynical, more trusting. She found herself focusing more on the good in people rather than the bad, and for once in her life, her infamous temper was becoming much easier to control. She had not lost her independence; she had not lost anything, save perhaps her once-constant pessimism. But she had gained something - she had gained the happiness that had once been so hard to find. It was as though Merry helped to bring out the better part of her.  
  
'No,' she thought. 'He IS the better part of me.'  
  
Rosie spoke again, interrupting Estella's thoughts. "He's in that bedroom," she said, indicating a door a few steps down the main hallway. With that, Rosie turned and walked towards the kitchen while Estella made her way to the bedroom her friend had pointed to.  
  
Estella sucked in a deep breath and knocked on the door. Her only response was a downright miserable groan from inside. She knocked again and this time was greeted with a muffled, "All right, come in..."  
  
Slowly, she opened the door and peered in. "Merry?" she said softly to the figure lying on the bed. "Are you all right?"  
  
At the sound of her voice, Merry immediately sat up, but his head apparently protested this sudden movement. He lay back down with a groan, rubbing his temples. Estella felt a stab of pain upon seeing his condition.  
  
"I'm sorry," she muttered. "You need to rest now, I'll come back later."  
  
"No," said Merry quickly. "No, don't go." He motioned for Estella to come and sit down on the bed. She did so, and Merry spent a moment simply staring at her. Finally, he spoke: "How long has it been since I told you I loved you?"  
  
Estella smiled faintly. "Almost a week, I believe."  
  
Merry sat up slowly and took her hands, pressing them between his. "I love you, Estella. I love you so much. And I cannot bear to think that I might have ruined what we had together." He stared deep into her eyes, his gaze firmly but gently piercing her heart and soul, making her want nothing more than to stay there with him until the end of time. "I'm so sorry for what I said before. Please, Estella, tell me that I haven't lost you."  
  
Tears threatening to escape her eyes, Estella replied, "No, Merry. You haven't lost me. I'm simply glad that I haven't lost you." She regarded his haggard appearance for a moment and sighed. "Oh Merry, you're a mess," she said softly. But her eyes said what her voice had not: 'And I love you all the more for it.'  
  
She glanced around and found a basin of water and a cloth, which she suspected had been used to help Merry out of his inebriated state the night before. She dipped the cloth in the cool water, sat down on the bed again, and gently dabbed at Merry's face, lingering on the thin scar at his lip.  
  
"Rosie told me what happened last night," said Estella, her voice almost a whisper. "I wish you hadn't gotten into that fight, getting hurt on my account..."  
  
Merry reached up and took Estella's hand again, and pausing her work with the cloth she met his gaze. "I consider it a small price to pay," he said softly, echoing the words he had spoken to her all those months ago. Suddenly, he leaned forward and kissed her passionately, almost hungrily. He placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. It had seemed like an eternity since he had felt her warm lips against his...  
  
Estella let the cloth drop to the floor as she wrapped her arms tightly around Merry's neck. She savoured the taste of his lips, the feel of his hands, as the memory of his words rang clear in her mind. Already, the emptiness in her heart was being filled.  
  
She broke away long enough to murmur, "Oh, Merry..." He began trailing gentle kisses along her jawbone. "If I can't stand one day away from you, how am I ever going to survive ten months?"  
  
Merry pulled away and gazed intently into her eyes. After a moment, a strange look flashed across his face; it looked like he had finally made up his mind about something. "Yes, those ten months will be difficult," he said. "But I know something I can do that will make them more bearable for me, at least." He then slowly slid off the bed and knelt in front of Estella, clutching her hands tightly. Estella's eyes widened.  
  
"Merry..."  
  
"I wanted to ask you this last night, but things didn't go exactly as planned." His voice was soft and even, but it carried a sense of deep passion in the words he spoke. "Estella, I know you've been hurt before, and I know I hurt you yesterday. But believe me when I say I will never hurt you again. When I return from Gondor, I want to make it my duty to ensure that you know nothing but happiness. I want you to be the first thing I see when I wake up in the morning, and the last thing I see before I close my eyes at night. I hope with all my heart that you will wait for me, because when I get back, I never want to let go of you again. When I get back, I want you to marry me."  
  
Estella did not know whether to smile or cry; in the end, she decided to do both, and she fell forward into Merry's arms, holding him tightly.  
  
"I love you, Merry, I love you so much..."  
  
"Is that a yes?" Merry inquired hopefully.  
  
Estella pulled away so that she could look into Merry's eyes. Smiling, she placed her hands on either side of his face and rested her forehead against his.  
  
"It is," she whispered.  
  
Merry smiled a smile the light of which could have rivaled that of the sun. He stood, pulling Estella to her feet; he then picked her up and twirled her about, as he had the night of their first kiss beneath the mallorn tree. Estella laughed with him, feeling as though, with hearts so light, they could both float away with the breeze.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
*siiiiiiiigh*  
  
Thanks to Mint Sauce for once again helping me out with an ending. :-) 


	18. Wait For Me

I'm so glad you all liked the proposal! And I'm glad you're still reading and haven't gotten tired of this story just yet. As I have it figured now, the last chapter will be Chapter 22, with a possible Epilogue following it.  
  
A little note... I've begun posting this story at www.storiesofarda.com, a site dedicated to LotR fan fic, very similar to FFN but without all of the problems. I mention it because I will also be rewriting some of the earlier chapters, many of which I'm not satisfied with now that I look back on them. Also, it's a bit nicer there because I can actually use italics and such. Just thought I'd spread the word!  
  
Thanks so much for the wonderful feedback! I really appreciate all of your comments!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 18 - Wait for Me  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The flames danced warmly in the hearth in Crickhollow's sitting room, where two hobbits sat in comfortable silence, content to be in each other's arms for one more night.  
  
Estella, along with her brother, had spent that week at Crickhollow to help Merry and Pippin prepare for their journey, and to allow Estella to spend a few more days with her fiancé. This particular night was the last one before Merry and Pippin were to set out for Gondor; Pippin and Fredegar had long since gone to bed, but Merry and Estella were still up, sitting by the fire, paying no heed to the clock.  
  
"We should do this more often," Estella said softly, finally breaking the silence. "Just sit by the fire together, I mean."  
  
Merry nodded, pulling Estella closer to him. "We will do this as often as you like when I get back."  
  
"Good." Estella buried her face in Merry's chest; she took a deep breath, filling herself with his comforting scent. "I'm almost glad you're finally leaving tomorrow. Because the sooner you leave, the sooner you'll come back to me."  
  
Finding no words to say, Merry simply kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Now you aren't going to do anything rash while you're away, are you?" she asked.  
  
Merry smiled. "I shall do my best to stay out of trouble."  
  
Estella looked up at him, and he was surprised to see tears shining in her eyes; her voice was low and her face solemn when she replied,  
  
"I don't want anything to happen to you, Merry." She reached up and ran a gentle fingertip along the scar above his eyebrow. "You've been through enough already."  
  
She rearranged herself so that she sat on her knees, facing him. She leaned in and kissed his forehead, tenderly caressing the length of his scar with her lips. For a moment, Merry sat perfectly still, his eyes closed, feeling as though every lingering wound and every terrible memory was being healed and washed away into nothingness by Estella's loving kisses. He took her hand and brought it to his mouth, brushing his lips against each of her fingertips.  
  
Finally, Estella reluctantly pulled away and stood.  
  
"You need to get some sleep," she whispered.  
  
Merry sighed and nodded. He stood and allowed Estella to lead him to his bedroom. Before he went inside, he wrapped his arms around Estella, pulling her into a tight embrace.  
  
"Good night, Estella," he murmured.  
  
Estella buried her face in his chest, her tears soaking the front of his shirt.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Merry-love."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
All was made ready the next morning. Merry and Pippin had plenty of food to last them until they reached Edoras, where they would be stopping for a day. Their ponies were laden with blankets, clothing, and other supplies. They were ready to leave.  
  
Merry, Pippin, Fredegar, and Estella were gathered outside of Crickhollow to say their farewells. While Pippin spoke with Fredegar, Merry pulled Estella aside. He set his arms around her shoulders, resting his forehead against hers. He was silent for some time, content to simply stare at her. When he finally spoke, his voice was soft and almost pleading.  
  
"Will you wait for me?"  
  
Estella met his gaze steadily. "For as long as it takes."  
  
Merry smiled, and their lips came together in a slow, lingering kiss that left them breathless when they pulled away.  
  
"I love you, Estella."  
  
Blinking back tears, Estella replied, "I love you, too, Merry."  
  
Merry stepped away from Estella, bringing one of her hands up to his lips. He then turned to find Pippin waiting by the ponies, Fredegar standing a few steps away.  
  
"Ready?" asked Pippin.  
  
Merry nodded. He turned back to Estella and smiled.  
  
"Don't be sad," he said gently and so that only she could hear. "I'll be back before you know it, and then you shall have to deal with me for the rest of your life."  
  
Estella smiled back at him, her heart leaping at the reminder of what would happen once Merry returned. "Be careful. If you get yourself hurt, I will never forgive you."  
  
"Yes, m'lady," he replied with a grin. He then walked over to Fredegar and embraced him as Estella kissed Pippin's cheek, wishing him a good journey. A moment later, the two cousins mounted their ponies, turning them away from Crickhollow. Fredegar set an arm around his sister's shoulders as they waved goodbye to Merry and Pippin. Merry turned to give Estella one last, loving smile before he went down the hill and out of sight.  
  
*~*~*~*~* 


	19. For As Long As It Takes

Thank you all very much for the feedback! :-)  
  
A quick note about this rather short chapter - Fredegar Bolger is rather difficult to write. For some reason, I just couldn't grasp his character very well. :-P  
  
I would like to take this opportunity to do some advertising. My good friend and fan fic mentor, Melyanna, has created a family-friendly website devoted to LotR fan fiction, which I have linked to in my profile (darned FFN won't let me post a link here!). Valinor has an archive for completed fics, a forum for discussions and posting of in-progress stories, and a fan art gallery that is currently under construction. I hope some of you will stop by there and take a look around. If you have any questions, feel free to email me. And my username at the site is Rose Gamgee.  
  
twin03 - I'm not sure what the deal is with my computer, but whenever I attempt to save a document as .html, it doesn't work like it's supposed to. But italics and such isn't really necessary for the story, so I'm fine with it. Thanks, though! :-)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 19 - For As Long As It Takes  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Cheerful clouds drifted lazily across the pale blue sky of early afternoon, and Estella sighed, wondering if those same clouds had long before passed over wherever her Merry was.  
  
"My Merry," she whispered, her chest tightening slightly.  
  
Four months had never passed by so slowly for Estella, and she dreaded the long months that were to come before Merry would finally return to her. She had tried her best to keep occupied - visiting Rosie at Bag End, helping her parents, and cooking enough superfluous dishes as to make her brother more than worthy of the name "Fatty." And though the emptiness caused by Merry's absence remained, it was not so unbearable as it could have been - as it would have been had they not parted on good terms. No, the emptiness Estella had felt after storming out on Merry that day was far worse than what she was feeling now.  
  
Without warning, a strange sense of giddiness overtook Estella, causing her to giggle softly. The thought had come unbidden to her mind of what was to happen once Merry returned. The memory of his words on that day many months ago came to Estella's mind as vividly as if he was laying there on the grass beside of her, whispering them into her ear:  
  
'I hope with all my heart that you will wait for me, because when I get back, I never want to let go of you again. When I get back, I want you to marry me.'  
  
Estella let out a long sigh of contentment, a feeling of warmth and comfort spreading through her. Everything was so different, so wonderfully different... no more days of regreting past decisions, of scoffing at the thought of romance, no more feelings of cynicism at the mention of devotion. Because Estella now knew romance to be possible, she knew devotion to be true, and she knew all that had happened in the past happened for the best, and she was now so very thankful for all that had gone before. Her only grievance was that she had not come to these realizations sooner.  
  
Estella's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps, and of a rather large hobbit lying out on the grass beside her.  
  
"Hello, Fatty," she said to him without turning her gaze away from the passing clouds.  
  
"Good afternoon, Stella," replied Fredegar. "Might I take a guess as to your thoughts?" Estella responded with only a sigh, and he smiled. "Ah yes, it is only too easy... you're thinking of a certain special lad."  
  
Estella smiled wryly. "You know me too well, dear brother." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Fatty's smile had dissipated. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Fatty sighed. "I'm simply a bit worried about you, that's all. About you and Merry..."  
  
"Merry?" Estella furrowed her brows. "Don't tell me you're worried he won't treat me right, Fatty."  
  
"Now don't go getting me wrong, Estella - Merry Brandybuck is one of my dearest friends. There's no one I've ever trusted more, except perhaps Frodo. It's just that..." Fatty fidgeted awkwardly. "Well, it's a different matter when you're entrusting someone with the care of your little sister."  
  
Estella rolled her eyes, though she couldn't help but smile; Fredegar was a gentle hobbit by nature, but he did tend to get a bit protective when it came to his sister. "I am hardly little anymore, Fatty."  
  
Fatty scowled slightly. "Yes, I know." He let out a deep sigh of resignation. "Well, I must admit, he is certainly more worthy of you than that Hugo ever was. If I must eventually trust another hobbit with my sister, it may as well be Merry."  
  
Grinning, Estella replied, "I'm glad he meets your approval."  
  
Returning the grin, Fatty reached over and took his sister's hand. "And I'm glad he makes you happy. But you are aware, of course, that he does not in any way deserve you."  
  
"Perhaps not."  
  
Brother and sister lay on the grass for some time, watching the clouds pass slowly overhead. They soon reverted back to their old game of finding shapes in the clouds. Estella could not help but remark on how Fredegar would so often discern various food shapes, to which he responded by asking if she had yet to find a likeness of Merry; she had answered by giving his arm a loving punch.  
  
Fatty eventually steered the conversation away from cloud shapes by saying, "Now about this wedding of yours..."  
  
"Yes, you are invited," Estella replied promptly.  
  
"So I had hoped, but that was not what I wanted to inquire," Fatty said with a laugh. "I was wondering when the planning was to begin."  
  
Estella frowned for a moment. "I'm not sure... Merry said that he wanted it to take place as soon as he got back. But I suppose I should wait a few more months before really taking much action."  
  
"You'll be needing a dress, will you not?"  
  
"I should think so, unless you were hoping I would use one of your outfits."  
  
"No, I believe a dress would be more becoming on you. I was actually wondering if you would like to use some of my coinage to buy it."  
  
Estella gaped at him. "Oh, Fredegar, you don't have to do that!"  
  
Fatty shrugged lightly. "Well, our father will be wanting to pay for everything else; this might be my only chance to contribute to the cause. You may think of it as my wedding gift to you."  
  
She smiled gratefully at him, giving his hand an affectionate squeeze. "I would very much appreciate that, Fatty."  
  
"So it's settled then. When you're ready to begin preparations, I shall take you to the finest dress shop in the Shire - accompanied by Rose Gamgee, of course, as she has more knowledge on the subject of dresses than I - and you will pick out your favorite."  
  
Estella jumped to her feet, grinning broadly; she pulled Fatty up with her. "And in return, I shall bake you as many fine desserts as can fill that great stomach of yours!"  
  
Fatty grinned mischeviously as they walked back towards the road. "With your cooking skills, dear sister, Merry had best enjoy his trim figure while he can."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Short, I know. But Chapter 20 will definitely be longer, and it will feature a few familiar faces... 


	20. Long Time Gone

Thank you for the wonderful feedback! I agree, there isn't nearly enough written about dear old Fatty. I'm glad you all enjoyed how I wrote his relationship with Estella. For those of you who like Fatty-Estella interaction along with a good Merry/Estella romance, you should check out Scottish Hobbit's "Distance to the Stars."  
  
Miana - *hugs* I'm praying for your brother! Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be just fine. :-)  
  
RachelStonebreaker - I don't know about "beefing up" their roles, but I do hope I'll have shown an adequate amount of Pippin and Fatty by the time this story is over. I'm hoping to delve a bit more into Merry and Estella's relationship with those two as well as with each other before the end.  
  
I'm very sorry this chapter took so long, but it dealt with characters who I'm not used to writing and therefore had to take some time to get the feel of. I've done my best to stay as true to those characters as possible. *sigh* I never knew how difficult it was to write dialogue without contractions. :-P  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 20 - Long Time Gone  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"He's rather large, isn't he?" Pippin inquired. "For a babe, at least."  
  
Chuckling, Merry responded, "I should think that Men's children are a bit larger than those of a hobbit." He peered into the cradle and smiled. "He'll take after you, Faramir."  
  
The Prince of Ithilien smiled proudly at his little son. "Perhaps. Yet I would hope that he also be gifted with his mother's heart and spirit." He set his arm around his wife's shoulders, and Éowyn grinned at him before turning back to the hobbits.  
  
"Would either of you like to hold him?"  
  
Merry glanced at his cousin questioningly.  
  
"After you," said Pippin with a grin.  
  
Éowyn carefully picked the babe up and knelt down to set him in Merry's outstretched arms. The child was slightly heavier than he had expected, but not so much so that Merry could not hold him up.  
  
The baby yawned and opened his eyes, blinking sleepily at these two new creatures that now regarded him. He cooed and swatted at one of Merry's curls. Pippin reached out and stroked one of the baby's feet.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he said with mock-disappointment. "No fur at all on these feet."  
  
"Most unnatural," Merry replied gravely. "And these ears! Why, they're completely rounded at the top!"  
  
"Whatever shall we do with you?" Pippin asked the child solemnly. The babe responded by making a gurgling noise before reaching out in an attempt to grab Pippin's nose.  
  
Pippin pulled away, laughing, and spoke to Éowyn and Faramir. "The obvious faults aside, you've got a fine lad here."  
  
"I am very glad you approve, Master Perian," said Faramir, grinning.  
  
"What is his name?" Merry inquired as he passed the baby into Pippin's arms.  
  
"His name is Elboron," Éowyn answered, more than a hint of pride in her voice.  
  
Merry soon noticed that Pippin's smile had faded slightly as he looked at little Elboron.  
  
"His eyes..." said Pippin softly. "They remind me of Boromir."  
  
A small stab of painful remembrance pierced Merry's heart as he saw the truth in Pippin's words. This child did indeed have the eyes of the uncle he would never know. Merry looked up at Faramir and saw that the man seemed lost in sad memories.  
  
Turning his gaze back to Elboron, Merry gave the baby a small smile. "Boromir would be proud."  
  
Pippin's face brightened suddenly. "Well, my lad," he said to Elboron. "We shall have to tell you all we can about your good Uncle Boromir, and make sure he really is proud of you, wherever he is now."  
  
Faramir smiled. "Indeed we will. But thankfully, Elboron will have another uncle to look after him."  
  
"Yes, and a fine uncle he will be," said Éowyn. She took Elboron from Pippin and then turned to speak to the other person in the room, who had remained silent. "Come, Éomer, and greet your nephew."  
  
Merry was surprised to see that the King of the Mark looked almost nervous. But he held out his arms, and Éowyn set the baby in them gently.  
  
"Mind his head," she cautioned, more as a maternal instinct rather than out of fear that her brother wouldn't be careful with the child.  
  
Merry couldn't help but grin at the sight of this powerful Rohirrim warrior king nervously cradling the tiny babe, as though afraid he might break the child.  
  
After a moment, Éomer's face broke into a wide grin. "A fine lad indeed," he said proudly. He then looked up at his sister. "This boy may be the son of a Gondorian, but his mother is also a shieldmaiden of the Mark. I trust he will be taught proper riding skills?"  
  
"I shall take him out as soon as he may sit in a saddle," Éowyn assured him.  
  
At that moment, there came a knock on the door. Faramir opened it, revealing one of the attendents of the Prince's House.  
  
Bowing slightly, the attendent said to Faramir, "They have arrived, my Lord. Shall I have them brought here?"  
  
"That is not necessary, Burgon," replied Faramir. "We shall go meet them." The attendant bowed and departed, and Faramir gestured for the others to follow him outside.  
  
"Who is 'they'?" Pippin inquired as they walked.  
  
"You will see," said Faramir with a small smile.  
  
They soon came to the main courtyard in front of the Lord and Lady of Ithilien's dwelling place. Standing there among a small escort of Gondorian solders were two Elves, a Dwarf, and a Man.  
  
Merry and Pippin cried out at the same time: "Strider!"  
  
The man grinned and knelt on the ground, spreading his arms to envelop the two hobbits who had dashed towards him.  
  
"Too long it has been since last I saw the smile of a hobbit!" said Aragorn.  
  
"Indeed!" spoke one of the king's Elven companions. "I cannot help but wonder how we all have survived without the laughter of the Little Folk." Legolas then knelt beside Aragorn so that he could also embrace the two grinning hobbits.  
  
"It's so wonderful to see you both!" Merry said as he hugged the Elf tightly.  
  
"And what of me, you knaves?" came a gruff voice off to the side. "Am I to be discarded in favor of some pointy-ear?"  
  
Pippin laughed and hurried over to embrace the dwarf. "Of course not, Gimli! It's wonderful to see you as well!"  
  
Gimli seemed slightly taken aback by being hugged by the young hobbit, but he offered no complaints, and a wide grin could be seen beneath the bushy beard.  
  
More formal were Merry and Pippin's greetings for Queen Arwen. For a moment, the two hobbits were at a loss for what to say to the radiant Elf woman. She smiled graciously at them, kneeling beside her husband to kiss their brows.  
  
Merry was not so overcome by reverie that he did not notice how Arwen's abdomen seemed to bulge slightly. He looked up at the Queen, raising an amused eyebrow. "Since Elvish ladies are not known for gaining that kind of weight--" he nodded at her rounded stomach, "--then I shall have to assume that you and Strider have news of your own for us."  
  
Arwen's smile widened. She glanced at Aragorn, whose face was shining with pride and joy, and said, "Your suspicions are correct, Master Meriadoc."  
  
"How long until the baby arrives?" Pippin asked eagerly.  
  
"Not for another three months," Arwen replied. "But the babe has begun to move around slightly. You may be able to feel him now."  
  
Merry tentatively reached out and laid his hand on Arwen's swollen abdomen. He felt a slight ripple beneath his palm; he recognized this from when Rosie had been pregnant - the tiny babe was indeed moving about inside his mother's stomach.  
  
A wonderful image of things to come entered Merry's mind, and he smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The King and his companions walked through one of the many budding gardens that had been planted in that area of Ithilien the previous year. Elboron was now in the arms of Legolas, who was softly singing in Elvish to the babe. Éowyn, meanwhile, was prodding her brother for information.  
  
"And you still have yet to set a date for the affair?" She sighed, but her eyes were playful. "Éomer, you cannot keep her waiting for so long."  
  
Éomer mimicked Éowyn's overly-dramatic sigh. "Lothíriel and I have yet to decide on a date. You must remember, sister, that I only proposed two weeks ago. We agreed that preparations could wait until after I returned from this visit."  
  
"That sounds familiar," Pippin commented in a low voice; Merry smiled.  
  
Legolas threw a glance at the hobbits. "Unless my eyes be cheated, it would appear that something is missing from your attire, Merry."  
  
Indeed, Merry still wore his Lothlórien cloak, and the spot where the brooch was supposed to rest was bare. His smile became sheepish. "Ah, yes... Well, fear not, Legolas. That trinket is in safe hands." All eyes were now on Merry; Pippin gave him an encouraging nudge with his elbow. Merry sighed and said, "Oh, all right, I suppose now is as good a time as any to announce it. It just so happens that I am in a situation similar to Éomer's. And while the lass who's waiting for me may not be a princess, she's just as beautiful and marvellous as the lady Lothíriel, if not moreso."  
  
Éomer grinned at this. "A fair lady indeed, she must be!"  
  
"That she is," Merry responded wistfully.  
  
Pippin shook his head. "Look at him!" he said with feigned exasperation. "He's been wearing that same silly grin for months."  
  
"Do not expect that grin to go away after his marriage, Master Peregrin," said Éowyn, tossing an amused glance at her husband. Faramir kissed her cheek in response.  
  
Merry could not help but be slightly jealous of Faramir, and Aragorn as well, for being able to hold the women they loved in their arms. Merry's arms felt strangely empty without Estella in them, and his heart ached from being away from her for so long.  
  
'For as long as it takes,' Estella had said. She would wait for him. And then she would marry him, and he could look forward to being greeted every morning with her radiant smile, her wonderful voice.  
  
Merry knew it would be more than worth the wait.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Appendix A states that Éomer married Lothíriel of Dol Amroth in the last year of the Third Age, which I'm pretty sure would be 1421 S.R. For the purposes of this story, I decided to change that so that when this chapter takes place - 1422 S.R. - Éomer and Lothíriel are not yet married. Hopefully that adjustment is minor enough so that it doesn't bug anyone. :- ) 


	21. Healing

Thank you all so very much for the feedback! Special thanks to the wonderful Kit5, who I am honored to say gave the 300th review for this story. Wow, 300 reviews... I certainly never expected _that_ when I first started this! Thank you all, from the bottom of my heart! 

*~*~*~*~* 

Chapter 21 - Healing

_October, 1422 S.R._

*~*~*~* 

Estella's pony slowly walked up the hill towards Crickhollow, and she pulled her cloak tighter around her to shield her body from the crisp evening air. Autumn had arrived several weeks ago, which meant that the nights were much cooler and came much quicker. 

It also meant that Merry and Pippin were almost three weeks late in returing to the Shire. 

Estella was currently headed towards a depressingly empty Crickhollow (Merry had given her a key and asked her to look after the house a bit while they were gone: _"And besides, it'll be good for you to learn your way around the house, won't it?"_). But she would much rather have turned her pony towards the East Road and out of the Shire in search of her fiancé and his cousin. 

_It's been too long,_ she thought to herself, and not for the first time that month. _Something must have happened to them._

She squeezed her eyes shut, angrily supressing the tears that threatened to spill from them. She could not allow herself to cry over Merry, or Pippin. What good would crying do? 

And yet she could not fight the sob that escaped from her a moment later. 

"Merry," she whispered desperately through her tears, as though there mere utterance of his name would suddenly bring him to her side, alive and well. She lifted her head and opened her eyes to watch the storm clouds that slowly gathered in the darkening sky. Lightening flashed in the distance, and Estella's chest tightened at the agonizing image that came to her mind, of the hobbit she loved trapped somewhere in the wilderness, with nothing to shield him from the oncoming storm. 

She tightened her grip on the pony's reigns, furious at her helplessness in what could be Merry's time of desperate need. It took her a moment to realize that she had arrived at her destination. She dismounted the pony and led the animal to the small stables that were nearby. Once she had seen to the pony, she returned to the house, and as she fumbled in her pocket for the key that Merry had given her, her mind went back to the thought she had been having for several days now. 

_I have to find him. Or at least find out what happened to him..._

Estella promptly and firmly shook her head. "No," she said aloud to herself. "No, I won't bury my husband just yet, before I've even had a chance to marry him." 

As she pulled the key out of her pocket and put it into the door lock, Estella made up her mind - she would ride out to find Merry and Pippin. She would use the night to prepare, to plan her path of travel, and at first light, she would set out. 

Closing the door behind her, Estella forced herself to focus on making plans for the next day. As long as she had that to focus on, she didn't need to worry about whether or not Merry was alive... 

"Estella?" 

Jumping backwards into the door, Estella gave a startled yelp at the sound of the soft voice in the dark hallway. There was a scraping noise, and a candle was lit a few feet away. The tiny flame was barely strong enough to illuminate the speaker's face. 

For a moment, Estella could only stare. Then suddenly her face lit up with joy, and she dashed forward into Merry's arms. But when she heard him inhale sharply, she immediately backed away. She saw that his face was contorted with pain. 

"Merry, what--" 

But he interrupted her with a gentle "shh," taking her by the arm and pulling her close. "Just," he said, "just stay on this side of me..." 

Estella looked up at him worriedly even as she fought the urge to embrace him as tightly as she could and to never let go. "Merry-love, are you hurt? What happened, what took you so long in getting here?" A mischevious smile slowly spread across her face. "And why aren't you wearing a shirt?" 

Merry returned the smile as he wrapped one bare arm tightly around her, pressing her against his right side. "Don't worry," he murmured. "It's not important." 

"Yes, it is!" she exclaimed, looking up at him sharply. "Merry, it has been over two weeks since you were due to return! Something had to have kept you!" Without waiting for a response, Estella took the candle from Merry and held it in front of his torso. She immediately spotted a large bandage on the left side of his waist. 

"Merry," she gasped with horror. 

He let out a deep breath. "We were about three days out of Rivendell when they came - a pack of wolves. Not many, only about three or four. Pippin and I managed to fight them off, but not before one of them got me with its paw. I was getting ready to check the bandages just now when I heard you come in." 

As Estella examined the bandages, she asked, "And what about Pippin? Is he all right?" 

"He has a rather nasty scar on his leg now, but thankfully it didn't take very long to heal." 

"These bandages needs changing," Estella said softly after a moment. She then raised her voice and called out, "Pippin?" 

The young Took appeared quickly from a nearby room. "Is that you, Estella?" 

"Yes, it's me," she replied shakily as Pippin lit one of the lamps on the wall. "And I've just found out that my foolish fiancé and his foolish cousin have gone and gotten themselves foolishly injured!" 

Pippin furrowed his brows. "What do you mean, you've just found out? Did you not get Merry's letter?" 

Estella glanced at Merry. "What letter?" 

Sighing, Merry responded, "The letter I gave to a rather forgetful innkeeper in Bree with instructions that it be sent with the next mail carriage." 

Pippin grinned. "Well then, Estella should be receiving it any day now!" 

Shaking her head, Estella said, "How I am ever going to survive living with the two of you is beyond me." She then noticed the white cloth that was wrapped around Pippin's right leg just above the ankle. "Are you all right, Pippin?" she asked seriously. 

"Well enough," he replied. "I got off easier than Merry did, it seems." 

Biting her lip worriedly, Estella looked at Merry. "I'll help you change those bandages." She turned to Pippin again. "You look tired, Pippin. Go to bed." 

"Yes, Lady Brandybuck." 

Estella hugged him briefly and kissed his brow before allowing him to walk off. She then led Merry down the hallway and into his bedroom. 

"You just lie down, Merry," she said, gently pushing him onto the bed. "I'll take care of the bandages." 

Merry obliged, rolling onto his right side so that Estella could work easier. Sitting beside him on her knees, she carefully removed the old bandages, setting them on the floor; she then dabbed gently at the wound with a wet cloth. All the while she fought to hold back the tears that had appeared in her eyes yet again. Her hands trembled as she worked to clean the wound, and each breath she took was unsteady. 

Looking at Merry as he lay on the bed, his injuries on prominent display, made Estella sick to her stomach. It was not simply the sight of the wound that affected her so; it was the fact that she had come so close to losing Merry forever... 

As though sensing her thoughts, Merry reached back and took Estella's hand, bringing it up to his face so that he could kiss her palm. 

"Don't cry, love," he said, squeezing her hand as he held it hard against his chest. "I'm here, and I'm in one piece." 

Estella smiled through her tears. She patted the last adhesive strip of the bandage and announced, "Done." 

Merry rolled over onto his back and reached up to pull Estella down towards him in a tight embrace. Somehow, Estella was not surprised by his sudden move; she shifted slightly so that she was not near his wound and then wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her face against his bare chest, breathing in the faint traces of earth and pipeweed that she always identified with him. Merry's arms held her firmly but gently against him. 

"Stella," he murmured into her hair. 

Estella lifted her head and leaned forward, kissing Merry firmly and passionately. Merry brought one hand up to the back of her head, pressing her face closer to his as he eagerly returned her kiss. Estella poured everything into that kiss - all of her emotions, all the months of longing for his touch and his words, her very being she gave to him in that firey kiss. It was as though through their physical contact they achieved a bonding of their souls. 

Only when the need for air burned in their lungs did they break the kiss. Merry then brushed his lips against Estella's nose as he ran his fingers through her hair. Estella smiled, chuckling softly. 

"What are you laughing at?" Merry inquired before kissing her brow. 

"Oh, I was just running something through my head. 'Estella Brandybuck'... flows rather nicely, does it not?" 

Stroking her cheek with his thumb, Merry replied with a smile, "It does indeed." 

Estella's smile slowly faded as she brushed her nose against Merry's. She cringed involuntarily as more tears filled her eyes. "Merry, I..." 

Merry kissed her now-moist cheeks. "Shh... I know, darling, I missed you, too." 

Choking back a sob, Estella said, "But... but when you were late in coming back, I thought... oh Merry, I was so worried I would never see you again..." 

He kissed her gently on the lips. "You needn't worry anymore. I will not leave you again." 

Estella buried her face in his neck, allowing her tears to flow freely as he lovingly stroked her back and whispered soothing words of comfort and devotion into her ear. At last, her tears ceased, and she fell into a deep, untroubled sleep. 

*~*~*~*~* 


	22. Preparations

Thanks so very much for your reviews! We're nearing the home stretch, folks, just hang on a little bit longer. :-) 

*~*~*~*~* 

Chapter 22 - Preparations

*~*~*~* 

For a few drowsy seconds, Merry was surprised when he awoke to find Estella's head resting on his chest. He stared down at her with furrowed brows, wondering how she had ended up in that position. But he soon broke through his sleepy haze, remembering the events of the previous evening; how he had held Estella until she'd cried herself to sleep. 

Merry protectively pulled Estella closer at the memory of those tears she had shed. But he knew somehow that he would not have to see such tears from her for a long time. As her husband, he would make it his duty to prevent her from crying with anything but joy, to prevent any sorrow from touching her - his wife. 

Smiling contentedly at this thought, Merry kissed Estella's brow and sighed. As he did so, he heard a loud and obvious coughing nearby that sounded like it came from Pippin. 

With no small amount of trepidation, Merry slowly looked up. He indeed saw his cousin, standing at the foot of the bed and looking terribly amused. Also standing there was Sam, Rosie, Elanor, and a square-jawed Fredegar Bolger. 

Keeping perfectly still except for his eyes, which darted from hobbit to hobbit, Merry let out a quick and meek, "Hello." 

"Good morning!" Pippin replied cheerfully. "I assume you are feeling far more healthy than you were before Estella arrived. But you do know that this isn't supposed to happen until _after_ the wedding, don't you?" 

"Pippin!" exclaimed Rosie as Sam hurried to cover their daughter's ears. 

"Oh, don't worry, Rose," said Pippin. "You don't understand that sort of thing yet, do you, Ellie?" The girl's furrowed brows showed that she clearly did not. 

Seeing the look on Fatty's face, Merry decided to speak to his own defense. "Nothing like that happened, Pip." He glanced nervously at Fatty, who's face had retained that same glare. "Really, Fatty, you know I would never..." 

Fatty didn't break his glare. 

"Honestly!" 

The glare remained intact. 

Merry was beginning to fear for his safety when he felt Estella stir beside him. She yawned and pulled herself closer to him, and Merry saw that Pippin, Sam, and Rosie were desperately attempting to disguise their mirth. Merry tapped Estella's shoulder rather frantically. 

"Estella..." 

"Hm?" she responded drowsily. 

"I think you should get up now." 

Estella lifted her head and blinked at him in confusion. "Did I stay here all night?" she asked, sitting up on her knees. 

Before Merry could reply, Fatty gave a noise very similar to a growl, and Estella froze. 

"Oh, dear," she said simply. She then turned to look at the hobbits who were gathered at the foot of the bed. She folded her arms and glared at them defensively. "And what are you all staring at? Do you think so little of us?" 

Brother and sister stared at each other for a moment, engaged in a sibling squabble of the eyes. Finally, Fatty grumbled something inaudible and looked down at his feet. 

But Estella wasn't finished with him. "Don't you think you ought to apologize to you future brother-in-law for giving him such a fright?" she asked, her chin raised. 

Fatty looked as though he wanted to roll his eyes; but he turned to Merry and said, "I am sorry for being presumptuous, Merry." 

Estella wore a wry smirk. "You did not presume anything, Fredegar, I know you too well. You just wanted to intimidate poor Merry." 

Merry shrugged slightly and grinned. "No harm done, thankfully." He pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked at Sam. "It's wonderful to see you all, but what exactly are you doing here? How did you know Pippin and I had come back?" 

"A letter arrived at Mister Fredegar's house a few hours after Miss Estella left for Buckland," Sam replied. "He told Rosie and me about it, and we decided to come and see if there was anything we could do to help you and Pippin, the two of you being injured and all." 

Merry glanced down at the bandages that Estella had applied the previous evening; the pain of his wound was considerably less than it had been several days prior. 

"How does it feel, Merry?" asked Estella softly. 

"Much better," he responded, smiling up at her. 

Seeing the look that passed between Merry and Estella, Rosie cleared her throat slightly and gestured for the others to follow her into the hallway; they did so, though Pippin had to tug rather hard on Fatty's arm to get him to leave the room. 

Estella smiled and traced her fingertips across the side of Merry's face. "I can hardly believe it," she said. 

"Believe what?" inquired Merry as he caught her hand and brought it to his lips. 

She curled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped one arm around her. "That you're finally back. That we're about to spend the rest of our lives together." 

Merry ran his hand through her brown curls. "I remember a time when you would have scoffed at the idea of spending the rest of your life with me." 

Estella traced circles across Merry's chest. "Well, perhaps 'scoff' isn't the right word. I believe... 'been thoroughly appalled' is more accurate." 

Merry laughed and kissed the top of her head. "No matter. It's all in the past." 

Estella's look became pensive. "Are you at all nervous about getting married?" 

His brows furrowed slightly, Merry replied, "Not really, no. It will be a change, certainly, but..." He looked down at her and smiled. "Not an unpleasant one." He shifted so that he lay on his side, facing Estella, and he wrapped both arms around her tightly, pulling her close. "And you? Are you nervous?" 

"No, actually." Estella sounded confused. "Which is strange, because I remember being almost terrified when I was set to marry Hugo." She sighed and nuzzled her face against Merry's neck. "But then, I was a very different person all those years ago." She smiled into his skin. "That was when I thought you were an arrogant fiend of a hobbit." 

"Well for a while, I might have been," Merry responded with a grin. "I did push you into a river, after all." 

Estella laughed and looked up at him in astonishment. "You still remember that?" 

"Of course. Felt rather bad about it afterwards, actually. I had forgotten that most hobbits can't swim." 

Estella pulled away from him slightly, wearing an expression of mock-indignance. "Especially ten-year-old girls who are caught unawares!" 

Merry leaned in with a teasing smile, noting with satisfaction that Estella's breathing had become rather husky. "You must forgive my childhood antics; I was young and foolish, after all. And I did not realize that the girl I was pushing into the water would grow up to be such a pleasant and beautiful young lady." 

Estella smiled. "When you put it that way, I have no choice but to forgive you." 

Grinning, Merry leaned in further to kiss her. Estella wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as she pressed herself against him. Merry brought one hand to the back of her head, holding her tightly though not ungently. Suddenly, breathing no longer became a priority with the pair. 

Merry had Estella's lower lip between his teeth when there came a brisk knocking on the door. He made a noise of protest while still holding her lip. Estella pulled away and laughed. 

"Yes?" she called out. 

Rosie's voice answered from the other side of the door, "The two of you already slept through both breakfasts. Do you intend to miss luncheon as well?" 

"Give us five minutes," Estella replied. 

"Five minutes," Merry murmured, leaning in again. "Good." 

"Five minutes to get washed and dressed!" Estella informed him, pushing him away with a grin. 

Merry's face resembled that of a pouting child. 

*~*~*~* 

"Oh, this is going to be fantastic," Rosie said to Estella as she set a stack of parchment on the table around which they, Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Fatty were seated (Elanor was taking a nap). "Now I will be able to repay you for all the help you gave Sam and me when we were preparing for our wedding!" 

Estella smiled and turned to Merry. "Now, Rosie and I have already worked out most of the details that I thought you might find, well, cumbersome." 

"Thank you for that," Merry said promptly. 

"But there are certain things that you had best be involved in," she continued. "Such as what we're doing today." 

"Which is?" Pippin inquried. 

Estella opened a box that sat on the table and lifted out a heavy stack of envelopes, letting them drop onto the table with a thud. "Invitations," she replied happily. 

"We'll be here all day, won't we?" Fatty remarked as he stared at the envelopes. 

"More than likely," Rosie confirmed. 

"Now then," said Estella, grabbing a piece of parchment. "We need to send invitations to our parents, even though they already know they are invited." 

"And Pippin's parents, as they are my aunt and uncle," Merry added. 

"If you're going to invite them," Pippin put in, "you'll need to invite my sisters and their families." 

"There's also our uncle Ferdinand," said Estella. 

"And his son Ferdibrand," Fatty reminded her. 

"And Ferdibrand's wife," Estella nodded. 

"Sam, can you write these down?" Rosie asked, setting some parchment in front of her husband. 

"My uncle Merimac and aunt Prisca, and cousin Berilac," Merry said. 

"Filibert Bolger," said Fatty, "he's a distant cousin. And his wife, Poppy." 

"Seredic Brandybuck and his wife Hilda," Pippin said to Merry. "They're your first cousins once removed, aren't they?" 

"Yes, and Milo Burrows and his wife Peony, and their four children." Merry's brow was furrowed in concentration. "Mosco, Moro, Myrtle, and... Minto." 

"Oh, and there's Adelard Took and his family," Estella said. "He's our second cousin once removed." 

"Merimas, Mentha, and Melilot, my second cousins once removed," said Merry. 

"And we must invite Rosie's family," said Estella. 

"Sam's family, too," said Merry. 

"Oh! And my old friend Angelica Baggins!" 

Sam's hand raced across the parchment, trying to keep up with all the names that were being listed. It took close to half an hour for the hobbits to complete the guest list, and another two hours to write up all the invitations (though some of that time was spent taking care of afternoon tea). 

When Estella finished writing out Sancho Proudfoot's invitation, she immediately tossed her quill onto the table and sat back with a groan. Merry reached out and gently massaged her shoulder. Estella closed her eyes. 

"That feels wonderful... Oh, to the right a bit..." 

Rosie stood suddenly. "Well Sam, I think we had better check on Elanor." She turned to Pippin and Fatty. "Maybe you two had better come with us." She gave them a meaningful look. Pippin and Sam both stood, but Fatty folded his arms and stared at Rosie suspiciously. 

"Why are you always so eager to let those two be alone together?" he asked. 

Rosie leaned in close to his face and said with a small smile, "Because I remember how irksome it was when my brothers would never allow me a moment alone with the hobbit I intended to marry." 

"It won't do no good to argue with her, Mister Fredegar," Sam said, fighting his own smile. 

Estella grinned at her brother as Merry continued to massage her neck. "Goodbye, Fredegar." 

Fatty stood and spoke with a sigh, "I give up." Merry smiled and shrugged at Fatty apologetically. 

When they were alone in the kitchen, Estella turned to Merry and smiled. "Just think - before long, we will be out of reach of my brother's sweet but bothersome over-protectiveness." 

Merry took both of Estella's hands and gazed deep into her eyes. "He does know that I intend to treat his sister with the utmost care, doesn't he?" 

Estella leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his. "I'm sure he does." 

"Good." Merry brought his hand up to caress her cheek. "I love you," he murmured, his lips brushing ever so slightly against hers as he spoke. 

Estella pressed her cheek to his and sighed contentedly. 

"I love you, too." 

*~*~*~*~* 

I think that this chapter has helped me to become an expert in hobbit geneaology. ;-) 


	23. Meriadoc the Wise

Thanks so much for the feedback, everyone! I'm very glad you've all stuck with me this long. 

**twin03**: I'm not sure why, but your comment about me handling that chapter in a "clean" way was really satisfying. I was getting worried that this story was getting... I dunno... gratuitous in it's mushyness. :P So thanks for that, it made my day! 

**Eamane-elf**: I cannot stress enough to that question: NO. And I'm sorry you thought that of my story. But when I say PG, I mean PG. 

**Entmoot**: Wow, thanks! But just so you know, while the review count of this story staggers me somewhat, I don't like to look at that as a judge of whether the story is good. After all, look at all the Legomances/Mary Sues out there that have over a hundred reviews. I'd much rather get one or two well-thought-out replies than a bunch of causal ones. And as for you comment about becoming published, well, that's what I'm hoping for sometime after high school, but I would prefer to write fantasy as opposed to purely romance. Though if all else fails, I suppose I could take a stab at harlequin romances... 

Phew. Here we are at last. Thanks to Melyanna for offering to beta this chapter. 

(How the heck did Pippin sneak his astounding cuteness into my chapter about Merry's wedding?) 

*~*~*~*~* 

Chapter 23 - Meriadoc the Wise

_November, 1422 S.R._

*~*~*~* 

Estella's feet were propped up on a stool, and she ran a small brush through the fur there, attempting to make the hair as full as possible. Her brown curls were pulled back from her face haphazardly, their unkempt state greatly contrasting the beautiful white dress she wore, with its silky fabric and sparkling beads. Late afternoon sunlight filtered in through the window of the spare bedroom of Crickhollow, and Estella could faintly hear the sounds of many hobbits outside, busy with preparations. 

Resigning to the fact that further foot-brushing would be superfluous, Estella sat back with a sigh, setting the brush onto the vanity table in front of her. She started to reach for a larger brush for the hair on her head, but her hand passed over another object, and she paused for a moment. Finally she smiled and picked up the leaf-shaped brooch, lightly tracing her fingertips along the delicate lines. 

Holding the brooch in one hand, Estella pulled out the band that had held her hair back. She picked up the brush and ran it slowly through her curls, thoughtfully regarding her reflection in the mirror. 

There was a knock at the door, and Rosie's voice came from the other side, "May I come in, Stella?" 

"Yes." 

Rosie walked in and closed the door behind her, saying, "Sorry I'm late. How are you feeling?" 

Estella smiled slightly. "Quite well, actually. Starting to get a bit excited, though." 

"I should think so," Rosie replied, walking over to stand behind her friend. She took the brush from Estella's hand and said, "Let me handle this, Stella, you just relax for a moment." 

Fingering the brooch, Estella continued to stare at herself in the mirror as Rosie set about fixing her hair. Her breath caught in her throat suddenly. 

"Oh," she breathed softly, "I never really believed him before now..." 

Pausing her work, Rosie responded with furrowed brows. "What?" 

"Whenever Merry would try to say how beautiful I was, I would always insist that he was embellishing. But now..." Estella smiled. "I believe him." 

Rosie also smiled, returning to Estella's hair. "Well, I think every girl looks beautiful the day she marries the hobbit she loves." 

"You certainly did." 

"Why, thank you." Rosie picked up a handful of forget-me-nots that were laying in a basket on the table and began placing them amidst Estella's braided curls. "But even if you weren't beautiful - and you are - I don't think it would matter. Merry would still see you as the most breath-taking person in all the Shire. After all, when you're in love, the one who has your heart will always seem stunning in your eyes." 

An image of Merry's handsome face came to Estella's mind, his blue-grey eyes, the cleft in his chin, his strong jaw... 

"You're right, of course," she said to Rosie with a grin. She glanced up at Rosie's reflection in the mirror and saw her friend was wearing a dreamy, far-off look, obviously thinking of a different hobbit's face. 

A knock at the door pulled the two lasses out of their respective reveries, and Rosie called out, "Who is it?" 

A somewhat tentative voice replied, "It's Pippin. I was wondering if I might speak to Estella." 

Raising her eyebrows at Rosie, Estella said, "Yes, come in, Pippin." 

He did so, and for a moment he simply stood by the door, glancing between Estella and Rosie. Finally, Rosie comprehended Pippin's intention to speak with Estella alone, so she nodded, smiling at him as she walked out, closing the door behind her. 

Estella stood and looked at Pippin expectantly, and the younger hobbit approached her, wearing what she found to be an adorably awkward expression. 

"Yes, Pippin?" she prodded, fighting an amused smile. 

"I just wanted to come in and see how you were," he said with a small smile. "You look quite lovely, Estella." 

Succumbing to her smile, Estella replied, "Thank you, Pippin." 

"I also wanted to talk to you a bit," he continued. 

"About?" 

"Well, just..." Pippin shrugged, looking like he hadn't quite gathered his thoughts yet. "About Merry, I suppose." 

"Now Pippin, are you worried that I won't take proper care of your dear cousin?" Estella inquired playfully. 

"Not at all, Estella! I know you are quite capable of tending Merry and making sure he doesn't get out of line." 

"I hope the latter task doesn't prove too difficult." 

"Oh, I don't believe so. If he causes a problem, all you need do is give him a good smack on the back of the head." 

"I shall keep that in mind." 

Pippin was silent for a moment then, but he looked as though he wanted to say more. Estella took another step closer to him, hoping the expression she wore was an encouraging one. 

It apparently was, because Pippin decided to speak again. "One more thing before I go." 

"Yes?" 

"I just wanted to say..." He met her gaze slowly. "I wanted to say that I'm glad Merry chose you. You're a good hobbit, and I know you'll make him very happy. In fact, I know you already have." 

Estella was surprised to feel tears pricking at her eyes, and she realized that Merry would not be the only hobbit she would look after in the coming years. She would care for her husband's dear cousin as well, until a time came when Pippin found his own lass to give his heart to. 

She stepped forward and embraced him. "Thank you, Pippin," she said with a smile. "I'm glad you approve of me." 

Pippin hugged her briefly before pulling away to kiss her cheek. "No thanks are necessary, my soon-to-be-cousin Estella. But now I'd best be going before Merry thinks I'm trying to steal you away." 

They said goodbye, and Estella returned to her seat at the vanity table. She had on her dress, her hair was finished, her feet were brushed; there was nothing left for her to do but wait. 

The wait was not long, however; Rosie reappeared at the door only a few minutes after Pippin had departed. 

"Are you ready?" she asked. 

Estella smiled at her. "I am." 

Rosie held the door open for her friend, and Estella walked into the hallway, unfaltering and unafraid. 

*~*~*~* 

The Tookish restlessness in Merry's heritage was making itself known in his attempts to occupy himself by pulling imaginary lint off of his armor. Pippin and Sam stood at his left, while his father stood behind him and to his right. As Master of Buckland, Saradoc Brandybuck would be presiding over his son's wedding ceremony, which would take place in a large field beside Crickhollow, a place Merry had selected. 

Merry had managed to remain more-or-less calm earlier in the day, mainly because he had been occupied by so many friends and relatives seeking last-minute conversations. He'd had a somewhat frightening encounter with Estella's father ("Now you know that I love my daughter very much. And you also know that I have an axe in my garden shed that I can use at any time."); he had also been cornered by his mother Esmerelda, who had been lamenting the condition of her son's hair ("You look wonderful, dear, but your hair has gotten so long! Are you sure you don't want me to give it a quick trim while you're waiting?" "Mum, the ceremony is starting in an hour..."); and he had narrowly avoided a potentially awkward conversation with his father ("Erm, you don't need for me to... _explain_ anything about tonight, do--" "No!"). 

But now Saradoc stood ready to begin the ceremony. "Are you nervous, son?" he asked. 

Merry shrugged. "Not really. I'm just a bit impatient, I suppose." 

"Well, you don't need to wait much longer," said Pippin, pointing up the petal-strewn path that lay before them. 

Merry's breath caught in his throat as he watched Estella make her way up the path. She gave him a smile that was more radiant and serene than any he had ever seen her wear. 

After a breathless minute when Estella finally reached him, Merry whispered to her, "You're gorgeous, you know." 

"And you are quite handsome yourself," she replied with a grin. 

"If I may?" Saradoc interjected lightly. 

"By all means," Merry said, nodding at him. 

"Right." Saradoc raised his voice so that those in attendance could hear. "My good hobbits of the Shire: We are here to celebrate the union of Meriadoc Brandybuck and Estella Bolger. This marriage is important not only to these two young hobbits before us, but also to all other Bucklanders, as Meriadoc is to be the future Master of this land. By taking his hand, Estella will be accepting the responsibilities that shall come of being the Mistress of Brandy Hall, a task that carries no light burden. But marriage in itself carries many responsibilities, no matter what sort of titles the couple may have between them. These two hobbits have decided that they are prepared to face whatever trials may come in their future, and they will be facing those trials together as husband and wife." 

As Saradoc spoke, Merry fought the urge to fidget slightly, and Estella, apparently sensing his unrest, grinned sympathetically at him. A few days prior, after hearing from Saradoc what all would be said at the ceremony, the couple had come to the agreement that those ritual formalities were blatantly unnecessary. But much to Merry's irk, his father had given them no say in the matter. 

Saradoc continued: "Meriadoc and Estella have both written their own vows, which they will now say to each other in front of this assembly." He nodded at Estella. "Estella, if you'll please start." 

As Estella returned her gaze to Merry, all other sounds faded, all other hobbits disappeared, and she was alone with Merry to confess her love for him. 

She smiled again and spoke the words she had memorized the night before, pouring everything she felt for Merry into her voice: "Your devotion has never ceased to amaze me. You fought so hard for me, you even fought against me at times. You taught me that being in love didn't have to mean giving up who I was. You taught me not to be afraid of love. And I do love you, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and now I know I'll never be afraid again as long as you are with me." 

Merry's heart swelled, and his breath was taken away yet again by the loving words she spoke. When he managed to find his voice, he began his own vows. "My first memory of you was when I ran into you and pushed you down a hill when I was seven years old. You seemed certain after that event that you would hate me forever." He smiled at her, reaching up to brush away a tear that had rolled down her cheek. "I'm very glad I managed to prove you wrong. And I want every memory from this day forward to be memories we share." 

A sudden urge overpowered Merry then, and he slowly leaned in to kiss Estella; but he was stopped by a hand on his chest. 

"Ah, not yet, lad," said Saradoc. 

"Oh!" Merry pulled away, smiling sheepishly as the rest of the world came back into focus, laughter coming from the other hobbits. "Sorry." 

Grinning, Saradoc took Merry's left hand and Estella's right. "As Master of Buckland, it is my honor to name you Meriadoc and Estella Brandybuck." He brought their hands together. "May your union be blessed!" 

A great cheer went up, and amidst the sprinkling of flower petals, Merry once again leaned in. He kissed Estella slowly and tenderly, feeling the need to be as gentle as possible. 

But Estella had other plans. She stood on her toes, throwing her arms around Merry's neck and deepening the kiss, oblivious to the hundreds of other voices surrounding them. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Merry lifted Estella off the ground and twirled her about, grinning through the kiss. 

"Oy!" came Pippin's voice. "Break apart for a moment, or I'll never be able to congratulate you two!" 

They did so, laughing, and Pippin kissed and embraced them both. Other hobbits quickly followed him, until Merry and Estella were soon being bombarded by questions and jokes and congratulations. But amidst it all, they met each other's gaze and smiled, struck by the realization that they were acting together as husband and wife. 

*~*~*~* 

The couple was very relieved when the music began to play, and the crowd of people surrounding them dispersed to begin the wedding feast. Merry grabbed Estella's hand and pulled her away to the dancing area. 

"You didn't think I would let you escape without a dance or two, did you?" he inquired with an impish grin. 

Putting one hand on his shoulder as he took her by the waist, Estella replied with a sigh, "I suppose it was rather foolish of me to hope so." 

They began dancing to the lively tune, and Merry made sure to keep her informed on his count of how many times she stepped on his feet. 

"Seven!" he proclaimed loudly at one point. 

Attempting to glare, she said, "You really are insufferable, you know that?" 

Merry twirled her about and pulled her back, bringing his face close to hers as he murmured, "But you still love me." 

"I do," she replied, giving him a quick kiss before pulling away. 

As they continued to dance, Merry furrowed his brows in confusion. "Why is that, anyway?" 

Estella grinned mischieviously. "It must be your wisdom." 

"Wisdom!" Merry looked scandalized. "And all this time, I thought you loved me for my boyish charm and dashing good looks." 

The music changed and became slower, and Merry pulled Estella close. She put her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly. 

"And why do you love me, Merry?" 

He kissed the top of her head and replied, "Obviously because of your meek and gentle nature." 

Estella laughed and pinched his side playfully. "Really, Merry - why _do_ you love me?" 

Pressing his cheek against her hair, he said softly, "There are so many things to choose from: your wit, your smile, your honesty, your beautiful, beautiful eyes." As he spoke, Estella pressed herself closer to him, smiling into his chest. "I love all those things, and I love how you really are gentle and kind at heart." 

"Oh, Merry," she murmured, allowing the tears to flow down her face. 

Even after the music became quick and lively again, husband and wife continued to dance slowly in each other's arms, lost in blissful reverie. 

*~*~*~*~* 

The epilogue will be up tomorrow, and then we'll be done with this little story. :) 


	24. Epilogue

A few closing notes: 

I'd like to thank all my wonderful reviewers out there. You've all been incredibly supportive, and I'm so glad you've enjoyed this story. This epilogue is dedicated to each of you. Thank you all, from the bottom of my heart, for all your kind words. 

I'm sure most of you know that this story has been posted at StoriesOfArda.com, and has been rewritten a bit there. But it still has a long way to go, and so my dear friend Melyanna will be beta reading the entire story for me sometime in the near future. When it's finally completed, it will be posted at her website, Valinor, which is linked to in my profile. If anyone is interested in reading the final, revised version of this story, just let me know and I'll be glad to email you when it's ready. 

Enough of my blatherings. Here it is, the final addition to Faint Heart Never Won Fair Lady. I hope you enjoy it, and thanks again for reading! :) 

*~*~*~*~* 

Epilogue - Gifts

_November, 1423 S.R._

*~*~*~* 

Rain pattered against the window of Merry and Estella's bedroom in Crickhollow, but that was not the cause of Merry awakening in the middle of the night. 

He craned his neck, looking over his shoulder. "Estella?" 

His wife was hitting her pillow rather hard in attempt to fix it in some way. "What?" she asked, her voice very close to a growl. 

"Are you quite all right?" Merry inquired with raised brows. 

"Fine," replied Estella through gritted teeth as she rammed her elbow into the pillow. 

Merry, wondering why he felt so warm, glanced down and saw that all of the bed's blankets had been shoved over on top of him. "You must have been feeling particularly generous when you decided to give me all of the blankets." 

As Estella lay down on her back, she turned her head to glare at Merry. "If you must know, I am extremely warm right now, and have been for several weeks." 

Merry rolled over onto his side so that he faced Estella, and he brought a hand up to caress her cheek. "How are you feeling?" he asked gently. 

"I'm all right." But her quavering voice clearly indicated that her words were untrue. 

Guilt piercing his heart, Merry moved his hand to rest on top of her swollen abdomen. He began to rub the large bulge of her stomach, but stopped when she inhaled sharply. 

"What?" he asked worriedly. 

"It hurts," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. 

Merry pulled his hand away immediately and sat up. "Is it... is it supposed to?" 

Scowling slightly, Estella responded, "_You_ try having your skin stretched over such a wide area and see if it doesn't hurt." 

Merry lay back down beside of her, putting his arm across her chest and hugging her gently. "I'm sorry, love." 

Estella closed her eyes and shook her head. "It's not your fault," she replied softly. "Wait, yes it is, you got me into this situation." 

He laughed and kissed her cheek. "I'm afraid you can't pin the blame entirely on me. I don't recall you protesting all those months ago when this thing was started." 

"Don't remind me," she muttered in response. 

After a moment, Estella once again began to shift uncomfortably, pulling her knees up and tugging at the fabric of her nightgown that lay over her stomach. Merry's heart wrenched when he heard her give a soft whimper of frustration. 

"I wish there was something I could do to help you," he said, rubbing her arm. 

"Can you negotiate with this child and convince him or her to leave my stomach a month early?" she asked hopefully. 

Merry smiled, brushing a light kiss against her neck. "I'm afraid not. I suppose I shall have to find some other way to assist you." 

Estella rested her head against Merry's, closing her eyes again. "Just tell me again why this will all be worth the trouble." 

"Very well." Merry pressed his lips against her cheek as he thought for a moment; he then pulled away and said, "This will be well worth all the suffering you are experiencing right now for one of two reasons. Reason number one: You are carrying a boy who has your wit and my dashing good looks." Estella snorted at the last part, but was also smiling good-naturedly. "Reason number two: You are carrying a girl with your surpassing beauty and my astounding wisdom." 

She let out a deep sigh. "You're right, of course. It will be worth it. I just wish I didn't have to go through this irksome pregnancy part. I've never been more uncomfortable in my entire life!" Merry hugged her a bit tighter, and she spoke wistfully, "It was nice in the beginning, when I first began to grow and you could stroke my stomach without it hurting. But now that I'm swollen to the size of Bag End and can't move without some sort of discomfort, it's all become one long nightmare." 

Merry smiled, stroking her arm. "I don't care if you swell to the size of Brandy Hall, I shall still think you are the most beautiful hobbit in all the Shire." 

Estella smirked. "It's comments like that that make me keep you around these days, otherwise I might get frustrated with you and ask you to leave and never touch me again." 

"I shall bear that in mind." 

The next few moments passed in comfortable silence, with Merry holding Estella gently (and rather loosely, considering her tendency to shift every few minutes). At one point, Merry lifted his head to look at the clock on the mantlepiece above the fireplace. He grinned suddenly, let go of Estella, and climbed out of bed. He opened a drawer of the bedside table and began to search through it. 

"Merry?" 

"Hang on," he said as he rummaged about in the drawer. "I think I have just the thing that might cheer you up a bit. Ah, here it is!" 

He pulled out a small box and closed the drawer, returning to bed. He handed the box to Estella and kissed her briefly but tenderly on the lips. "Happy anniversary, Estella." 

She looked up at him with shining eyes and smiled. "You don't have to give me this now - our anniversary isn't until tomorrow!" 

Merry shook his head, still grinning. "Incorrect, my dear. It is currently an hour and twenty minutes past midnight - our anniversary is today." He then helped her into a sitting postion, and she opened the box. 

Looking at the box's contents, Estella gasped, her eyes wide. "Merry..." 

In the box was a shining, silver-white pendant in the shape of a flower attatched to a delicate silver chain. Estella picked it up reverently and whispered, "A star-gazer lily... this is my favorite kind of flower." She looked up at Merry, astounded. "But I never told you that, how did you...?" 

Merry smiled sheepishly. "Do you remember all those years ago when I returned from the Quest? Back when you still despised me?" Estella laughed softly, nodding. "Well, it wasn't long after the Occupation was over that I... well, that I decided I wanted to get to know you better. So I was at the Cotton farm one day, checking up on Frodo, and I thought I'd ask Rosie a few things. She told me what sort of things you liked, and at one point she mentioned that your favorite flower was a star-gazer lily." Estella was gazing at him with wonder, and he looked away, a blush rising in his cheeks. "It was just one of those bits of information that I filed away, in case I might've needed it later on. So earlier this year I decided to put that information to good use. I wrote to my friend Gimli, who is rather skilled with jewels, and asked him if something like this would be possible. This necklace arrived about a month ago." 

Estella let out a soft sob, and she brought a hand to her mouth, squeezing her eyes shut as Merry slowly rubbed her back. After a moment, he asked timidly, "Do you like it, then?" 

"Oh, Merry, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" she replied, bringing a hand up to his cheek. "I can't believe you went through all that trouble..." 

"It was no trouble," he insisted, kissing her temple. "After all, you've given me this..." He placed a hand lightly on her stomach. 

She smiled at him lovingly. "You forget, Merry, that you also had a part in this. You helped to create this child as well." 

"A mutual gift, then," he said with a grin. "One we can share for the rest of our days." 

Estella nodded, resting her hand over Merry's. "For the rest of our days." 

She carefully set the box and the necklace on her bedside table. She yawned a moment later, and he helped her to lay back down. Merry kissed her softly, brushing a few stray curls out of her face as he rested his head on his own pillow. And while Estella was asleep only a few seconds later, Merry stayed awake long after, watching his wife as she slept, her face aglow with beautiful tranquility. Even after a year of marriage, he still did not tire of watching Estella at night, marveling at the fact that she had let him into her life, that she had surrendered to her heart and accepted his. Merry never ceased to be filled with blissful amazement at the knowledge that Estella had allowed him show her that she could be happy with him. For Merry knew that without Estella, his own happiness would never have been so complete. 

*~*~*~*~* 

_**The End**_


End file.
